Alpha and Omega High School: The Way It Is
by Omegawolfjack
Summary: Humphrey is going to be a junior and really wants to win the heart of his crush Kate Jackson. But he's not the only one... and the wolf that he hates the most will kill him before he lets Humphrey take Kate's heart. Along the way Humphrey and his sister Liza want to piece together the story of how their father died mysteriously RATED M LEMONS/LANGUAGE. FIRST STORY! HOPE ITS GOOD!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Madness

**Hey guys! So this being my first story.. I really want to make a great effort to make it my best! Before it starts I just wanna say a special thanks to** _ **NoRoleModelz98**_ **for all his help with this story, not just with the questions I asked him on Kik but the inspiration his story** _ **"Alpha and Omega High School: The Beginning Of Madness"**_ **had on me as a writer.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy! I wanna make a great impression on this sight and don't forget to review and follow and all that good stuff so I know to keep writing!**

 **Omegawolfjack awwwaaaaaaayyyyyyy!**

 _Chapter 1: The beginning of madness_

Humphrey's P.O.V (9:32 AM)

I woke up as usual, you know, with the awkward boner you get, "morning wood" if you will. Anyway… I sat up and checked my Iphone 6s that was on my night stand and, as usual, no notifications other than from Clash Royal, pretty much my only app other than Instagram, Snapchat and the usual apps that come with the phone, that you can't delete (I hate that btw it's just wasted storage!) I got up and dressed in my usual style, American Eagle jeans and a grey with red sleeved American Eagle longsleeve but I rolled the sleeves up, as I usually do. I then put on my grey with red logo Polo skate shoes (Fun fact: This is actually my usual style, obviously with different colored shirts… every now and then..). I grabbed my trucks keys, my wallet, and my phone and galloped down the stairs. I walked in the kitchen and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Morning ma" I said after kissing her cheek.

"Morning hon, what will it be for breakfast?" She said

"Just the usual" I said as my sister, Liza, came down the stairs with her hair looking like a beehive is under that son of a bitch.

"Morning everyone" she said with her usual bright smile. We all exchanged our hellos and mom got to work on breakfast. I love my family to death, but… You're probably thinking, wait there's someone missing, and DING DING DING! You're correct my dad was found dead about 8 years ago, no one knows what happened to him and I really want to find out.

"Jesus, looks like armageddon in that thing" I said playfully poking Liza's hair.

"Stoooooooppp" she said smacking my hand off and I chuckled

"Laugh now but one day you'll come down one time with your hair looking like that and mine will be flawless" she said almost proud.

"Awe so you're saying my hair is flawless thanks sis" I said just to piss her off

"No! Ugh you make me so mad!" she said (like how Kate said it in the movie, just with a higher pitched voice).

"Humphrey, stop being a little jackass" mom said as the she put the bacon in the pan and it started cracking.

I jokingly held my heart as if her remark mortally wounded me and gasped

"Mother! I can't believe you would say that!" I pretended I stabbed a knife in my heart and kneeled on the ground as the girls laughed at my actions. After breakfast I went to the fridge and got an apple and then walked to the front door. Right as I put my hand on the knob I heard my sister,

"Where are you gooooooooing?" she said as she walked over.

"Where I've been going pretty much every day this summer"

"Salty's?" she said with a cocked head and one ear down, she actually looked kind of cute,

"No your boyfriend Shakey's house" I chuckled and her mood went from curious to denial

"He's not my boyfriend I don't like him like that!" she said in denial blushing

"Well I think your cheeks will have to disagree with you on that one" I chuckled rubbing her cheeks.

"Ugh! Just go already" She said walking away.

I chuckled and opened the door with a smile because of the weather, overcast but still a bit of sun, just how I like it. I walked around the house to the driveway where my baby was parked, my 2010 Mango Tango Dodge Ram, I bought it used from a guy for $23,000 it was still in pristine condition though with just a scratch on the left quarter panel (back fender) leading to the back light. I love my truck she drives so smooth with barely any road noise. I opened the door and got in but before I put the key in the ignition my smile turned to a frown, because I realized I lied to my sister for like the 30th time now about where I'm going. I'm not going to one of my best friend Shakey's house, he's all the way in Edmonton visiting his family. I'm going to my dad's old acreage, which is an area of land used for a specific purpose, in this case it's basically a classic car graveyard. The reason I go there is because it's all I have left of my dad because I used to go there with him when I was little and he'd teach me certain parts of a car's engine and how to fix it. I was so young I barely took any of it in, but when he died and I came back to the acreage for the first time it all sort of, came back to me. Now I go there to continue where he left off restoring his 1969 Plymouth super bee (feel free to search up any of the cars I mention in the story if you have an Iphone the easiest way is to ask siri "search the web for images of (the car)" and it'll come up :)) I also tinker with some of the other cars that are around. Another thing I do is take some of the cars that are ready to be restored (rebuilt) and sell them to eligible buyers. Before I sell a car I make sure that the wolf will take good care of the car, because they're still my dads babies.

I put the key in the ignition and my Ram roared to life, I let the RPM go down before I put it in reverse backed up and drove off.

"Goooooood morning listeners! It is a beautiful day here in Jasper Canada the temperature should be in the mid to high 20's and it will be cloudy most of the day, now lets here the number one charted song of Canada, Despacito!" the radio said.

"Oh heeeeellll no" I said not wanting to hear that goddamn song for the 100th time this week. I pulled over and I quickly plugged in my AUX cable and played "Talking to Myself" by Linkin Park, sad that the lead singer Chester Bennington passed away (I really am heartbroken of his choice :'() and continued driving off.

20 minutes later I made it to the acreage

"Ah home sweet home" I said to myself getting out of my truck and walking to the main barn where I store my dad's favourite cars that I'll never sell. I made sure they were all their, his 1969 Boss Mustang with a 428 Cobra Jet, his 1970 Dodge Challenger T/A and his 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. Now I know what some of you are thinking… "those are nice cars why not just drive one of them to school and get some mad pussy?" well here's the thing they all need work, the Mustang actually got a couple engine parts stolen when some wolves broke into the barn a couple months ago and 428 Cobra Jet parts are not easy to come by and are very expensive.

After a quick inspection of the cars nothing seemed out of the ordinary. As I was checking the engine of the Charger I heard an import sounding car so I knew who that had to be… Salty.

I closed the hood to the beast and walked out the barn to see non other than Salty's 1991 Dodge stealth R/T Turbo, I knew it was his because it was red with two black racing stripes that went from the front to the back (if you look up this car there is the exact car in images).

I put out my arms as if to say "what are you doing here?" and he turned the engine off and got out.

"Hey Humphrey" he said with a smile closing the door.

"Hey bro" I said as we did our signature handshake.

"What are you doing here? And how did you know where I was?" I said after we did the handshake.

"We followed you" a familiar female voice said coming out of salty's car.

"Liza? What the hell are you doing here?" I said panicky.

"Well…"

Flashback Liza's P.O.V (9:54AM 2 minutes after Humphrey left)

I know my brother isn't going to Shakey's house because I know Shakey went to Edmonton… not that I care.. Anyway I really want to get to the bottom of his lying but there's only one problem… I can't drive yet. I'm 15 years old and won't turn 16 until September which is a couple weeks from now. My brother is so lucky to be 17 because he can drive yet doesn't have to pay taxes, just car insurance. I was helping mom clean the kitchen when I hear the doorbell ring I went over to answer it and our cat Lexi was already at the door so I picked her up and answered only to see my brother's friend, Salty.

"Hey Liz is your brother home?" he said petting Lexi making her purr.

"Nope you actually just missed that lying dick" I said with a frown.

"Woah what did he lie about?" he said with a voice of concern.

"He said he was going to Shakey's"

"Well that's impossible Shakey's i-"

"In Edmonton, I know" I said lightly interrupting him.

"Oh yeah I forgot you have a thing for him" he said chuckling.

"Oh my God shut up you're just as bad as my brother!" I said putting my cat down.

"Anyway tell him to give me a call" he said as he started walking away and then something clicked in my head.

"Wait!" I said closing the door behind me.

"What?" he said turning around with his keys in his hand.

"Do you think y-you could help me?" I said nervous he'd say no.

"How?" he asked surprisingly, usually Salty's kind of a dick but I guess everyone has a good side.

"Well he left not even 5 minutes ago I bet we could catch up to him there's only one way out of this town and I was wondering if you could help me see what he's up to" I said waiting for some dumbass excuse. He thought about it for a while and then turned to his car and opened the door. Then looked back at me with my head down.

"Hop in" he said with a smirk, as my face lit up and I walked to the passenger side.

"Thank you!" I said as he got in.

"Hey he could be hiding something that concerns us both" he said as he backed up and drove off.

"Well yeah I want to make sure he's oka- there's his truck!" I said as I saw his orange Ram pulled over I knew it was his because I could see the scratch on the quarter panel. He was pulled over maybe plugging his AUX cable in like he usually does.

"Oh shit that is him" Salty said as he pulled over a respectable distance.

Humphrey pulled back onto the road and Salty did as well.

Present time (10:23AM)

"And from there we just started following you" I said finishing my story.

"But why?" Humphrey said closing some barns doors and locking them.

"Because your sister was curious and thought you were doing something you shouldn't be" Salty said, and I shot him an angry look because he was the one that said that.

"I had faith you weren't up to anything bad." He said in a proud manner.

"You were the one wh- oh my god never mind" I said giving up on Salty's ignorance.

"I just have one question for you bro.." I said and he looked at me worried.

"gulp* and w-what would that be?" He said nervously.

"What the fuck is this place?" I said and his eyes went wide.

 **Well guys that was my first chapter I really hope you enjoyed it! There are still many to come and I can't wait to write for you guys! Leave a follow and review so I know to keep these up!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Crush

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you all for your support on the last chapter I didn't actually think I'd already have 10 views let alone 34! Anyway I'm trying my best to bring you guys quality and I promise I will! Another thanks to** _ **NoRoleModelz98**_ **for brightening my day up with his review! Also quick shout out to these amazing authors** _ **AresTheLoneWolf, Steelmoore2,**_ __ _ **Kellylad13,**_ __ _ **KeithTheLoneWolf,**_ _ **and**_ _ **einstein1983**_ __

 _Chapter 2: The crush_

 __Humphrey's P.O.V:

Liza had just finished explaining how her and Salty got here and found me, and I was so glad she didn't as- oh boy here it is..

"I just have one question for you bro.." she said and I was so worried.

"gulp* and w-what would that be?" I said nervously.

"What the fuck is this place?" Liz said and my eyes went wide.

"sigh* I guess it was only a matter of time until I had to tell you" I said as I was playing with the keys in my pocket using them as a stress relief.

"Yo, I'll let you two talk seems like a brother sister thing I'll catch up with you later Humphrey" Salty said walking to his car.

"Alright bro thanks" I said putting my arm around Liza and starting to walk to the barn.

"Something is seriously wrong with him" she said putting her head against the lower part of my breast, yeah I'm 6 ft by the way (I really am ;) )

"Salty? How so?" I chuckled wondering what she's getting at.

"He's being.. WAY to nice lately" She said as we reached the barn.

"Well people change" I chuckled getting the barn keys out.

"You still haven't told me what this place is" Liz said looking at me with her head tilted.

"You'll see" I said as I unlocked the doors and opened them, she gasped in awe at the cars that were in there… yeah we're all kinda car nuts..

"Wow! Who's are the- *gasp* omg a 1969 Boss Mustang?! Does it have a 428 Cobra Jet?" she said in excitement looking at her favourite car ever.

"Yup, I want you to guess who owned these cars" I said smiling at her excitement.

"You?"

"Well I do now but you know who owned these before?" I said sitting on the Charges front fender.

"Who?" she asked coming over to me and sitting next to me on the 69.

"Dad" I said putting my arm around her. I didn't really know what the expression on her face meant but it was almost like the face you make when you think you've seen someone before but can't put your finger on where.

"Helllooooo?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"I-I don't know what to say" she said

"Well it's pretty damn cool that's what you should start with" I said with a chuckle

"Okay it's pretty damn cool" she said finally with an expression I recognize, a smile.

"But.. how come you didn't tell me?" she said looking at me.

"Well.. It's just that.. Me and dad used to come here all the time and work on cars" I said getting up and walking to the entrance.

"It's how I know all the things I taught you about them" I said as the exited the barn and I locked up.

"Wow I was only 7 when he passed away so I guess I was too young to understand" she said tearing up.

"Hey what's wrong?" I said hugging her in a comforting fashion, y'know rubbing her back and stuff.

"It's just making me realize you were at least old enough to actually know him" she said in my chest.

"Liz, I was only 9, I barely took anything he told me in" I said wiping her tears away.

"Yeah but you actually remember things you did with him" Liz said looking at me, us still in an embrace.

"I guess I can't argue. But don't worry, I'm still here and will do all I can to protect and teach you and mom" I said with a smile.

"I'm the man of the house" I said proudly.

"You're soooo far from a man" she said with a little giggle.

"See, there's the Liza I know and lo- HEY!" I said with a record mood change and she laughed at this.

"I-I'm omg *laughs* I'm kidding bro" she said with tears now from laughter.

"Come on let's go" I said chuckling at her laughs.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To my workshop" I said.

"Workshop?"

"Yup. I'm working on a project" I said as we came up to the grey building with 3 garages and a door on the side.

"Project? For like.. School?"

"Liza… school doesn't start until tomorrow"

"Ugh don't remind me" She said as I opened the door and laughed.

I went over to a car under a tarp that I always put on it only to take it off and reveal dad's 1969 Dodge Super Bee that I've been working on. The current state it's in is I've sanded it down got rid of all the rust and just put the engine in, today I was going to see if she'll start up.

"Wow" is all Liza could say.

"Yup. This is what I've been working on this entire summer. She's actually ready to start up.. Wanna do it with me?" I said as she nodded and walked over to me. I opened the key box and got the keys for it then walked back over to the car and opened the door, which didn't have any handles by the way so I just had to put my finger in the handle slot and find the lever to open the door. I got in and Liza sat on my lap, we both put our fingers on the key in the ignition and I put my foot on the break and we turned the key. The car was igniting as I was stomping on the gas to make sure the cylinders were open… and then VVVRRROOOOMMMMMM!

"Yes!" I said as I lightly smacked the steering wheel in excitement.

"Wow! Good work bro!" Liza said as we got out and I went straight to the engine to make sure everything was in proper working order.

"Maybe if you pull up to school in this, you-know-who might actually notice you" Liz said with a smirk.

"Kate Jackson?"

"Yep"

"Oh come on Liz she's waaaaaayyyy out of my league" I said as I shut the hood and went to pull the key out.

"Humphrey you are not! You're smart and funny and okay looking.. I guess" She said

"Look you're very sweet sis but she's wayyy too beautiful and smart and sweet for me" I said denying it. Pretty much all day we worked on the car but one thing was going through my mind as it always does… Kate Jackson…

 **Sup guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to follow the guys above and check out their stories!**


	3. Chapter 3 New Enemies and Old Friends

**Guys! Here's chapter 3 as alway make sure to follow and favorite** _ **NoRoleModelz98**_ _ **,**_ **Also make sure to check out my buddy** _ **Troy Groomes**_ **hope you enjoy today's chapter!**

 **Omegawolfjack away!**

 _Chapter 3: New enemies and old friends_

 __Kates P.O.V (10:33AM)

I woke up to a buzzing on my dresser. I just groaned and put the pillow over my head. When I couldn't take it anymore I picked my phone off the dresser to see at least 23 Snapchats from different people. This is what I get for being popular. I never wanted to be, I don't even know what I did to become popular but I never asked for it. I put my phone down and got up and then got dressed in a cute red tank top and I put on my black leggings as well. I picked up my phone without unlocking it and scrolled through the notifications. My usual friends, Sweets, Candy, and Winter we're on that list as well as some boy's and slut's that I barely, if not ever, talk to, and then I saw Garth… Garth has been trying to ask me out since freshman year. Sure he's handsome, strong, and smart, but he's missing the one quality I want the most in a guy, kindness. He doesn't have anything sweet about him. He comes up to me with cheesy pick-up lines and grabs my ass, where I just slap his hand. I ran downstairs and saw my mom leaning on the counter watching the tv from the kitchen. I've never seen the show she's watching but it looked like a reality show, which I hate!

"Morning dear" mom said before I could even say something.

"Oh- uh morning mom"

"Whats with the oh uh?"

"You just caught me off guard that's all" I said as I sat on one of the stool's

By the way just letting you know, I swear I'm not rubbing it in or bragging. I'd like to think I'm not that type of wolf but we're kinda… sorta… really fucking rich. My dad owns his own gas and oil company and has many gas stations around Canada and some in the US, called Jackson gas, real original dad...

"What would you like for breakfast Kate" Mom said going to the pantry to see what we have.

"Pancakes and bacon?" I asked with a grin.

"You got it, coming right up" She said as she got out the ingredients.

As she got to cooking my little sister Lilly came down the stairs with her hair in a ponytail but still in her PJ's

"Morning guys" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Morning dear" Mom said mixing the pancake mix.

"Morning Lilly" I said as she sat next to me.

My sister is 16 and just got her driver's license.

"Morning Kate" She said texting away on her phone.

"Well aren't you just a hoot" I said sarcastically.

After we ate breakfast I decided to chill out and watch some TV with mom and Lilly went out with some friends. As we were watching we heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it" I said getting up and stretching my muscles and walking… but not to the door.. To the window next to the door so I could see if it wa- yeah of course it's Garth.

"Just leave me alone" I said to myself. He started to knock instead of using the door bell.

"C'mon Kate I know you're in there, I can see only your sister's car gone" he said almost playfully.. But I wasn't playing..

"Is it that boy who's been harassing you Kate?" Mom said but before I could lie and say "no" she opened the door.

"Listen here young man my daughter is NOT interested.. Get it? N-O-T interested so if you don't want me to RIP off your ears and SHOVE them up yo-"

"Listen ma'am we're friends okay? Just want to see how she's doin" he lied.

"We are NOT friends" I thought almost out loud. While my mom was distracting Garth I decided to grab the key to my baby… my blue Mclaren P1, and make my way to the garage where I can just get away from him until he leaves. I fast-walked to where it was parked in between my dads BMW i8 Spyder and his 1965 Chevy Impala, god I love that car, I'm a sucker for the classics.

I got in my car and pressed the start button then left the garage.

I've been driving for about 10 minutes and I stopped at a red light. When I went to adjust my mirror I saw a Yellow 2015 Mustang GT… Garth's car.. I didn't want to take any chances I sped off as soon as the light turned green and sure enough the Mustang followed. Obviously my M838T 3.8 litre can easily beat his little GT. I didn't really know where I was but I knew I was still in jasper because it's only been like 12 minutes since I left home. I saw a dirt road leading to some gate's so I took it in hopes to shake Garth. I drove up to the gate and on top it read, "Squiler Acreage".

"Squiler… where do I know that name from?" I thought as I got out and opened the gate and drove in. When I parked I saw his car outside the gate.

"Shit he saw" I said to myself as I got out and ran to the nearest building, passing beautiful classics just waiting to be restored. When I got in I saw an absolutely gorgeous 1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee that looks like it's almost ready to be driven.. Just a couple coats of paint and some door handles and she'll be road worthy as I was admiring the car I saw something out of the corner of my eye and as I looked I got pinned on the hood of the car.

"Ah! Please I'm just hiding from someone!" I said as he let go and I looked at him.

"Kate?" he said

"Humphrey?"

 **Ayyyy finally the duo meets up! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Next one's gonna be intense...**


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting for Kate?

**Hey guys! Just a quick message before we start (If you read this XD) just wanna shoutout** _ **KeithTheLoneWolf**_ **(I know you don't like shout outs but he he) Love ya brother!**

 **Also…**

" **Now I know how it feels to be cliff hanged ." -NoRoleModelz98**

 **Hehe yes you do!**

Chapter 4: Fighting for… Kate?

 _Humphrey's P.O.V_

I was just checking that the spark plugs on the Super Bee we're properly and tightly plugged in when I heard a loud car that sounded like a Lamborghini or Mclaren, I don't really know new cars just old ones… unless they're Dodge or Ford. I was about to go look when I heard what was definitely a 2015 Mustang pull up as well as it pulled up I heard footsteps and the door to the workshop was starting to jiggle so I quickly backed up into the darkness.

"Liza!" I whispered but loud enough for her to hear me.

"Get behind the car" I continued.

"But wh-"

"Just do it!" I whispered shouting and she did as we heard the door open.

I could see it was a girl, that had a real nice body, and DAMN look at that ass, don't girls know if they wear leggings us guys just stare. I didn't really care because she could still be a theif. They come in many shapes and sizes, and it looks like she's eyeing my precious Super Bee. So I gave her a better look by pinning her against it.

"Ah! Please I'm just hiding from someone!" she said as I knew that voice from anywhere so I let go.

"Kate?" I said

"Humphrey?" she said turning around

"Yeah it's me! Haha" I said nervously at the presence of my childhood and now crush.

She smiled and shook her head (like in the move) as I remembered something.

"Kate, did you say you were hiding from someone?"

"Yeah" she said with her head down almost like this happens all the time. Before I could ask 'who?' I heard that rat son of a bitch.

"Kaaaaaatttee" Garth said like this was a game. I saw Kate starting to shake with fear on her face, probably that the sick piece of shit would rape her. So I hugged her and whispered in her ear

"Don't worry, I promise I won't let that bastard touch you" she hugged back and I could tell she was smiling.

"Thank you Humphrey"

"Now get behind the car with my sister" I said motioning to the car and she nodded and walked over.

The door opened and Garth walked in

"Howdy Gath" I said with an evil grin.

"Humphrey? Where's Kate?" he asked very nonchalant

"Why?" I asked

"Because I need to talk to her"

"Is that aaaallll you wanna do Garth?" I said walking over to him while dragging my index finger on the car.

"Well y'know maybe if I get lucky hehe" he said and that made me mad, because that means he would force her. Trust me I know how this guy works… He's been messing with me for years.

"Maybe a little dancing first?" I asked as he looked puzzled.

"Listen you little punk, I'm gonna find Kate, I know she's here because I saw her car in the front, and no we're not gonna dance we're gonna fuck!" He said grabbing my shirt.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you and Kate dancing.. I was talking about us!" I said calmly then uppercutting him as he let go.

"Okay you little shit! Let's dance!" he said running up to me as he hit me in my right cheek bone and I held it for a second before pushing his shoulders throwing him off guard as I punched him in his cheekbone.

"An eye for an eye asshole!" I said as he ran back to me, I'm 6'1 by the way where as Garth has to be around 6'4. He went for a punch and I dodged him and then grabbed his shirt causing him to fall flat on the ground as he tried to get up but I just punched him hard and he was knocked out. (If you want a visual of this search on YouTube: Halo 5 And Stay Down assassination).

"And stay down you sick fuck!" I said as Kate and Liza saw the whole thing and both came out hugging me Kate on right Liz on left and I put an arm around each of them.

"Humphrey don't ever do that again! You could've gotten hurt" Liz said hugging me tightly.

"Thank you so much Humphrey no one's ever actually fought for me before" she said with tears in her gorgeous Amber eyes, and then she kissed my cheek.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat" I said blushing. 'Did she actually just kiss me!? Naw this is a dream... Maybe not, I should try complimenting her.. I mean I'm already on her radar'

"Well I mean… s-someone's gotta protect b-beautiful girls like y-you" I said nervously, and she blushed 'YES!'

"W-wow Humphrey.. Y-you're so sweet" she said clearly blushing.

"When you two are done flirting.. Maybe we could do something about the moose that's passed out on the floor?" Liza said pointing at Garth. We just looked at each other blushing.

"Y-yeah maybe we should he is NOT gonna be happy when he wakes up" I said chuckling and walking over to him picking him up 'Fireman style' as my buddy zach calls it (Hi zach XD).

"Kate I'm gonna take him away from here can you just follow me with your car so you can drive me back?" I said looking at her.

"Of course! After what you did for me I'm willing to do ANYTHING for you" she said smiling and walking passed me. I could feel my dick getting bigger just by how she said 'anything'.

I walked to his car unlocking it and putting him in the passenger seat and walking over to the driver side getting in. When I got in my foot hit something and when I looked down I saw it was a drink cup from McDonalds

"Awe c'mon Garth, this is a nice car you gotta treat it better" I said as I threw the cup out the window into an old 60's buggy.

"I'll get it later" I said starting the engine and leaving the acreage Kate right behind.

We drove for about 20 minutes until I pulled over and got out shutting the car off. I mean.. The guy's a dick but I don't want him stranded with no gas. My parents taught me better than that.

I got out and opened his door putting his seat down so it looks like he's sleeping, well… I guess technically he is… After I did that I put the keys in his jean pocket and shut the door walking to kate's car. She got out and walked over to me.

"Are we all set?" she said happily

"Yup!" I said as I started walking to the passenger door.

"Hey" she said as I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" I said looking at her puzzled.

"I saw the way you were looking at her" Kate says motioning to the car.

"Yeah, she's a beautiful piece of machinery" I said smiling.

"Wanna drive it?" She said as my eyes went wide

"Actually!?" I said excited.

"You tell me" She said smirking getting into the passenger seat, as I walked to the driver's side and got in.

"Wow" is all I could say.

"That's the same reaction I had" she said giggling.

I chuckled and started the car as it purred and I almost came… not from the car…

"This is amazing" I said smiling

"You haven't even put it in drive yet" she said cocking her head while smiling.

"Not the that… that i'm actually in the same car as you" I said blushing.

"Awe" she said blushing as well.

 _Kate's P.O.V_

Today… Humphrey my childhood friend, fought Gath for ME and WON! If that wasn't the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me I don't know what is. Now he's complimenting me and it's so cute! I can't believe I've been so blind not to notice but… Humphrey's sweet, smart, strong, very handsome, and he knows how to treat a girl. He's like… the perfect boyfriend I wonder if he likes me back…

"So… do you trust me?" he asked

"Of course" I said smiling. Once I did that he smiled and then put his foot to the floor. We were going so fast! To be completely honest it kinda turned me on how Humphrey drove.

"Woah!" I said laughing and Humphrey just chuckled as he slowed down and seemed to put his head to the back of the seat like he was trying to hear something.

"Something wrong?" I said

"I'm not sure yet but it sounds like your diff is loose" He said with a worried tone.

"That's not good" I said

"Yeah it's not, you know the part in between the back tires, almost looks like the ball sack of the car?… Well the differential is in there and if that's loose it will make a lot of noise, thankfully, before it becomes a problem" He said 'God he's smart' I thought. I chuckled at the 'ball sack' comment.

"When we get back to the acreage I'll take a look at it" He said with a caring smile.

"Humphrey you're the sweetest guy I've ever met, and I mean that" I said with a smile and he clearly blushed.

"W-well I try to be!" Humphrey said with a nervous laugh, and I giggled.

 _Humphrey's P.O.V_

We made it back to the acreage and as soon as I got out I went under the car.

"Fuck…" I said.

"What? What's wrong?" Kate said worried for her car.

"Well… I don't know yet.. There's a carbon fiber panel over it covering the entire undercarriage." I said

"Oh.. that's to protect the under parts and make it more aerodynamic" she said proud that she knew that.

"Damn.. I mean that's smart but it makes it a bitch to get to the parts. Don't worry I'll have it off it's just screwed on" I said getting up.

"You don't have to do this Hump-"

"No I wanna Kate" I said cutting her off but in a polite tone.

"But it just seems wrong like… I'm using you"

"Kate I want to, for you" I said looking in her gorgeous eyes so she knows I mean it sincerely.

"But you've already been so sweet to me with the Garth deal and the comments and now this?" She said still looking in my eyes.

"Exactly! I'm on a roll, can't stop now!" I said chuckling as she laughed.

"We'll if you really want to."

"I do, oh I really really do!" I said like a little kid making her laugh again.

(8:22 PM)

I've been working on my car all day and was partially working on Kate's as the girls helped me and I taught them certain things like parts names and what they do. I was just looking at Kate's diff and sure enough it was loose.

"Um Kate" I said crawling out from under the car

"Yes Humphrey?" She said nervously

"Your differential is loose and if someone doesn't fix it, peices will most likely fall out and the diff casing could ignite" I said honestly and she looked down… probably that her 700,000 dollar car needed work that would cost a lot of money.

"But don't worry" I said bringing her chin up with my finger.

"You got me, and I work for free" I said with a warm smile

"Oh Humphrey!" She said hugging me

"You're the sweetest guy ever! And I really mean that" She said kissing my blushing cheek.

"I'm just l-looking out for you hehe" I said nervously that my crush just kissed me cheek… again!

"How long do you think it will take? I mean it doesn't matter because my sister can drive me to school I'm just curious I don't wanna birden you" Kate said

"Don't worry it won't be long, maybe less than a week just gotta replace some part" I said smiling.

"Oh okay" She said smiling

"Come on let's get home" I said taking my keys out of my pocket.

"What about Liza?" she asked in concern

"Don't worry about her I got my friend Salty to take her home while we were taking Garth away"

"Oh alright" she said smiling

As we were walking to my truck she started shaking because it was quite chilly and got closer to me and I put my arm around her and she brushed up to me putting her head on my shoulder and I smiled like the biggest idiot but I didn't care.

We got to the truck and I opened the door for her she smiled and got in and I shut the door.

"Wow this is a really nice truck Humphrey" She said almost admiring the inside of it when I got in.

"Thanks Kate I put a lot of work into her" I said smiling

"What year is it? Brand new right?" she said looking at me

"Nope, 2010" I said smiling at the fact she thought it was a 2017.

"Damn" she said as I chuckled and started the engine.

As I drove out the gates and closed them the song 'Craving you' by Thomas Rhett came on and was the perfect song for this ride. About 15 minutes later we made it to her house and she was sound asleep on the door and I smiled because she was so beautiful when she slept.

"Kate.. Kate we're at your place" I said nudging her but she wasn't waking up, probably from all the shit that's happened to her today, so I put her head on the seat and got out walking to the other side and taking her out in my arms as her head went on my chest and she smiled I got to her door and me going up the stairs must have woke her up because she looked at me blushing and I smiled letting her out of my arms.

"Morning.. Well I guess there's about an hour until then" I chuckled and she giggled

"I guess so haha"

"Thank you so much for everything Humphrey no one has ever fought for me and you did even more" she said smiling and hugging me tight.

"I'll do it again in a heartbeat" I said as we stopped hugging

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She said almost joyfully and opening the door.

"Guess so. Bye Kate" I said smiling and walking to my truck.

"Bye Humphrey!" She said happily and I waved and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5 Prison? Or Heaven?

**Hey guys! Just want to shout out my buddy** _ **Steelmoore2**_ **for his great review and for making my day! And as always shout out to** _ **NoRoleModelz98**_ **just for being you!**

" **WOW! That's really all I can thing as I read this story. The first chapter was very strong and had me hooked almost instantly. The wording and dialogue was superb compared to a few stories I've read in the past and the detail you put in had me knotting for more, I really cant wait to see what else you can come up with in this story and how far it will go. I hope you keep this going for a long time and once again this is a amazing story man." -Steelmoore2**

Chapter 5: Prison? Or heaven?

 _Humphreys P.O.V (7:25AM)_

I woke up feeling like I accomplished something.. Like I climbed a mountain that no other guy has climbed, even though I haven't reached the summit (If you know what I mean *Wink). I got up and got the clothes I wanted to wear for the day.. American Eagle long sleeve grey with blue sleeves and some black American Eagle skinny jeans. I went to the bathroom and… low and behold.. The door was locked.. My sister takes so fucking long in there I don't even know what she does and I didn't care I knocked on the door

"C'mon Liza! I need to get ready too" I said angry

"I'm not decent!" She said back

"Well get decent because I need to shower" I said and with that I heard her bumping around and then she opened the door with a towel around her up to her breast. I looked up and down and then walked in.

"Wait!" She said as I walked in

"What?" I asked putting my clothes on the toilet, which was closed by the way.

"I need to get dressed" she said motioning to her clothes on the sink.

"Do it in your room" I said turning on the shower faucet to get the temperature right. I guess I should tell you what my sister looks like.. She looks alot like me, y'know blue eyes and grey fur but she has a lot more white on her face down on her belly. In my opinion she is very attractive and got all the looks.

"In my room? And walk through the hows with only a towel?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yup"

"Fat chance!" she said looking at me

"Liz.. we're all family why does it matter?" I said looking up at her and she looked like she was thinking.

"I guess" she said

"So just change here I'll be in the shower anyway" I said get in the shower closing the curtain and then taking off my underwear and throwing them over the curtain.

"EWW!" she said as I peeked out the curtain and saw my underwear on her head

"HAHA s-sorry sis" I said almost dying of laughter just because of the fact that I didn't mean to do that.

"UGH" she said throwing them off as I went back behind the curtain. I heard her take off the towel so I got really curious.. I peeked out and saw her ass in the air as she was picking up her panties that fell down. She had a pretty tight pussy and a nice ass she must b- WAIT! She's my sister what am I doing! I quickly went back behind the curtain as I saw her begin to come up. I started my usual shower in order of.. Soap, Shampoo, and teeth then got out seeing my sister was gone and she shut the door. I dried off and put my underwear on then put on some Old Spice deodorant and put my cloths on along with my usual shoes (Ones from Chap 1). I rolled my sleeves up and went down stairs after grabbing my keys, wallet, and phone.

"Morning fam" I said walking down stairs seeing mom making breakfast and Liza on her phone.

"Hey bro" she said looking up smiling and then back down to her phone texting away

"Morning hon, eggs and bacon?" mom said looking at me

"Now.. how can I pass that down" I said said sitting down and checking my phone.

 _*Group message with H- humphrey, S-salty, Sh-shakey, and M-mooch:_

 _S- Guyz_

 _S- Guyzzzz_

 _M- What?_

 _Sh- What!?_

 _S- I don't wanna go to skl_

 _H- None of us do bud_

 _Sh- I mean it's not THAT bad_

 _S- Stfu Shakey_

 _M- Yeah_

 _H- Guys guys guys leave him alone it's just an opinion.. I mean it's a stupid one but.. Still an opinion._

 _S- Wut ever you gonna pick me up today Humph?_

 _H- For sure man_

 _S- Thanks dude_

 _M- Eh me too please?_

 _H- Yeah_

 _M- You da best_

 _S- Couldn't agree with you more :)_

 _*end_

I put my phone back in my pocket and got up.. I ate my eggs and bacon while I was texting

"C'mon Liz let's go, gotta pick up my friends, and no not Shakey" I said picking my bag up tossing it around my shoulder she gave me an evil eye and walked out the door.

"Bye mom" I said kissing her cheek and leaving.

I put my bag in the back seat as did Liza and we got into the truck. I started it and let it heat up for about 2 minutes then drove off to Salty's house. We got there and he waved and got in the back.

"Hey guys" he said seeming pretty happy.

"Hey Salty" Liza said looking at him then back out the window

"Hey bro how's it hangin?" I said putting the truck in reverse.

"It's goin pretty good" he said.

"Now where's the fucking aux cord I wanna try out your new subs!" He said excited and I smirked and handed him the cabble. He plugged it in and played 'Losin Control' by Russ and I have to admit when the bass dropped it sounded amazing on my new sound system I put in the truck.

"Damn!" Salty said as he nodded his head.

"Ha ha money well spent!" I said pulling up to Mooch's house. I turned down the music as he got in.

"Holy shit! I could hear that from in my house!" he said getting in and we all laughed.

"Turn that shit up!" he said as I did and we jammed out until we got to school.

"Hell sweet hell" Salty said as we saw a grey 2002 Mustang park next to us and the driver got out as it was Shakey.

"Hey dude" I said doing our usual handshake

"Hey man" shakey said as we ended the handshake and everyone else said hi to eachother as we started walking to the school.

"Hey Salty…" I said as I realized something

"Hm?"

"Why did I have to drive you today? You have a Stealth" I said curious

"Oh right! Dude my engine won't start I don't know why it makes this terrible sound like pounding" he said.

"Salty.. Did you fill the oil like I said last time?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Ummmm" he said looking up

"No" he said and we all face palmed in unison

We got to the school and went to our new lockers which were assigned to us at the end of the year.

"So you guys trying out for hockey again this year?" Shakey said, all of us were the top on our team last year.

"Hell yeah dude" Salty said

"Oh yeah man" Mooch said opening his locker

"What about you Humphrey?" Shakey said but I was distracted

"Humphrey?" Salty said. I was looking at the most beautiful girl in the school. Kate Jackson. Looking at her brought back all the memories from last night and when were kids playing and hanging out but that changed when I went in a shell after my dad died.. I just.. Shut down and didn't talk to anyone (A/N: God I miss my dad)... that is until these guys.. My best friends helped me forget about all that and move on.. But it still doesn't change the fact that he's gone (A/N: Love you dad).

As I was looking at her she turned around and we locked eyes. She started blushing and as did I and then it was ruined when I saw some fingers snap in front of my face.

"HEY!" Salty said as he snapped his fingers in front of me.

"What?" I said as I looked and saw Shakey and Mooch smiling like idiots

"What?" I said again

"Dude. Just give her up she's out of everyone's league." Mooch said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"We don't want her to break your heart bro" Shakey said. I brushed his hand off and then said

"Look you guys are great friends and all. But this year is the year I'll be with her" I said opening my locker and grabbing my math and chemistry books and then closing the locker.

"Suuuuurrreee bro" Mooch said as we did our handshake and went our separate ways.

 _Kates P.O.V:_

Me and Humphrey had just finished staring into eachothers eyes when my friend Ashley snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hellloooo earth to Kate" She said as I looked at her and stopped her fingers from snapping

"What?" I said looking at her kind of angry because she ruined our trance

"Are you looking at… Humphrey?" Candy, my other friend, said

"No…" I said in denial.

"Is it about how sweet he was yesterday?" Sweets, Candy's sister, asked

"He was sweet wasn't he" I said getting lost looking at him walking to class, and DAMN LOOK AT THAT ASS.

"Earth to Kate again" Sweets said

"Okay fine I like him, he's cute, funny, smart, and the sweetest guy I've ever met" I said in a dreamy tone.

"Wow.. you're on cloud nine huh?" Ashley said cocking her head

"Yeah" I said in response (no shit)

"Well I mean.. She's not wrong about any of those things" Candy said and I gave her the death glare.

"B-but I mean.. He's not my type" She said and I smiled and nodded.

"Anyway let's get to class girls" I said as Candy and Sweets followed me because we're in the same math class.

 _Humphrey's P.O.V:_

 __I walked into class and sat down in the back. I looked around and saw one of my oldest childhood friends, other than Kate, Jack Goodyear (yes.. Like the tire..). I couldn't believe how good he looked from when I last saw him.. He was a lot more muscular than from when I last saw him, I recognized him because of his red hair that goes on his head to his sides then his white hair that goes from under his muzzle to his belly, and then the black hair that goes from his eyes like a mask and then down his back to his tail (Need a picture? Look at my profile pic). I also saw his best friend, Keith Anderson, a full white wolf with white eyes… Both of them are like eye candy for all the girls.. I don't know why but I get told I'M eye candy too but I don't believe it. Anyway I decided to go sit next to them so I move all my stuff over (I hate doing that btw it's so awkward).

"Hey guys" I said after their conversation stopped.

"Humphrey!?" Jack exclaimed

"Bro is that you?" Keith says

"Yup it's me" I chuckled as Keith got up and hugged me, it took me by surprised me but then I accepted and hugged back, then Jack got up and hugged me.

"Sorry we're huggers" Keith said and they sat back down and I sat next to them.

"Damn you look good bro" Jack said and Keith nodded

"Hey thanks guys. You two as well" I said as I said that I saw Kate walk in and my heart skipped a beat when she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and said

"I'll be right back guys" I said as I got up and walked over to her. As I was walking a pretty girl smiled and winked at me and I just smiled.. 'Thats new' I said to myself quietly.

"Hey Humphrey!" Kate said hugging me which took me by surprise, again, and I put my arms around her.

"Hey Kate. How's it going?" I said after the hug and she smiled while looking in my eyes

"Great" She said dreamy and I was caught in a daze looking into hers.

"Hey" I said breaking out transe

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna mayb-" I was about to ask her out but then the FUCKING teacher just HAD to walk in

"OKAY CLASS, sorry I'm late. I'm Mr. Helfer and I'll be your math teacher this year now find your seats and put your bums in them" He said while closing the door and sitting down.

"Ugh, find me at lunch okay?" She said smiling

"Sure" I said smiling back

"Oh and- here's my number, in case you can't find me" she said while writing it on my arm 'I may never wash this arm again' I thought. I nodded and went back to my seat while smiling like a retard (hope that doesn't offend anyone.. Like actually). When I got to my seat I saw Jack and Keith looking at me in the same pose… Chin resting in their hand while there elbows were on the table and smiling like idiots.

"What?" I said covering my arm with my sleeve

"You sly dog" Jack said while Keith chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said crossing my arms and looking up, as I did this Keith grabbed my arm and pulled the sleeve up nicely and said

"Knew it!" as I pulled away

"Bro I don't know what you have to hide the fact that the hottest girl in our grade gave you her number" Jack said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"We're not a thing just. friends. I'm helping her fix her car.. The differentials all fucked" I said looking at each of them as I spoke.

"Did SHE say you were just friends?" Jack said motioning to her with his head

"No.. I don't think so… What are you getting at?"

"You're on her radar dude!" Keith said excitedly

"Yeah!" Jack said as they high fived for some reason

"Well… I guess.. Wait.. Guys, she's waaaayyy out of my le-"

"Yeah yeah yeah… we've heard it all before but bro you're not.. That's just it.. You're a great guy who's smart, strong, and not bad looking. Trust me on that" Jack said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Thank's bro. That really means a lot. Hey how's it going with Larissa?" I asked

"Not the best" Jack stated looking away

"How so?" I asked

"She moved" Keith answered patting Jack's back.

"Awe I'm so sorry bro really" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"Guys.. I'm fine I got over it.. It just sucks a load of dicks" Jack said

"YOU THREE… Quiet down please.. Now as I was saying…" Mr. Helfer said as he went on about who he is and shit like that.

 _* Lunch_

I walked into the cafeteria which actually smelled pretty damn good. I went in line and grabbed a tray but some guys patted my back as I walked by and I just nodded not knowing what I did or… if I even knew them. I got my food and went to sit in my usual spot with the guys and they all came and sat down.

"Hey boys hows it goin?" I said as they sat down

"Shit" Shakey said

"Yeah fuck school" Salty said as he sat down and began to ate

"Who likes it?" Mooch said sitting down with TWO trays

"Jesus Christ Mooch" I said looking at the trays with wide eyes

"Yeah dude what the hell?" Shakey said eating

"What? I'm hungry" Mooch said eating

"What else is new?" Salty said rolling his eyes

"What you say?" Mooch said with food in his mouth

"Hey you guys" Jack says putting his hands on my shoulders

"Oh hey you two" I said patting one of Jack's hands and nodding to Keith and then sit down

"So who are you guys?" Shakey asked politely

"They were like my first friends hell even before Kate" I said eating my food

"Damn how come you guys don't talk no more?" Mooch said after swallowing

"Well I moved to another school in grade 5" Jack said

"And that's when I met Keith" I said putting my arm around Keith

"Yup! But then.. 2 years later I moved" He said putting his arm around me

"We came back in grade 10 and now we're good buddies" Jack said putting his arm around Keith

"The best!" Keith said putting his other arm around Jack

"Well isn't that nice" Salty said eating and I looked over to where Kate usually sits and saw she wasn't there and that's when I remembered

"Oh shit!" I said "I gotta go see Kate" I said getting up and fast walking away but I heard

"When are you gonna stop with this Kate thing!?" Salty shouted

"No.. dude we saw it… he got her number!" Keith said proudly

"Damn seriously?" Shakey said and Salty was in shock and that's all I saw until I left the cafeteria.

I looked around for Kate and remembered her number on my arm so I got my phone out and added her number into it and called her..

"Hello?" I heard her magical voice say.

"Hey Kate" I said all nonchalant

"Where you at?" she said sounding happy

"Looking for you!" I said sounding happy as well.. Probably because I am

"Well I'm in the courtyard, ya goof" she said giggling

"Oh okay on my way!" I said walking that way after hanging up

I walked to the courtyard and looked around and I didn't see her, I was just about to call her again when I felt someone jump on my back with their arms around my neck. I knew who it was because of the smell of her perfume. Kate. I put my arms under her legs like a piggy back ride and she giggled

"Hey Humphrey"

"Hey Kate" I said smiling and she smiled back

"So what did you wanna say?" she said getting down.

"Um.. What?" I said completely forgetting why were here

"In class you were going to ask me something?" she said and it all came back to me and I immediately got nervous.

"Well um… would you want to.. Hang out maybe go for a dinner and movie with me y'know like old times" I said nervously

And then..

Silence…

 **SORRY GUYS! I'm a dick I know gonna have to wait for next chapter XD**


	6. Chapter 6 New Couple or New Loneliness?

**Hey guys! Sorry about the cliff hanger! Let's see what happens! As always CHECK OUT** **NoRoleModelz98** **great guy!**

Chapter 6: New Couple or New Loneliness?

 _Kates P.O.V_

"Well um… would you want to.. Hang out maybe go for a dinner and movie with me y'know like old times" Humphrey said and my heart started racing like whenever you see your crush, in this case humphrey, and you get those butterflies in your tummy. I went silent and thought about the question I was about to ask.

"Like… a date?" I said blushing and he blushed as well

"W-well… Yeah.. like a d-date" he said nervously it was actually really cute

"Of course!" I said excitedly and kissed his cheek and he seemed to have been taken back by this and I was worried he didn't like that. Then he smiled a warm smile and I grinned like an idiot. He hugged me and said

"I can't wait"

"Pick me up at 6?" I asked and he smiled and said

"Sure"

"I can't wait either" I said smiling back

 _Humphrey's P.O.V_

 __"I can't wait either" she said and my heart was racing like I was in a race in first place and almost at the finish line. 'SHE SAID YES!' was all that was screaming in my mind. My dream girl said 'yes' to going out with me! I CANNOT mess this up like seriously.

"I should get back to lunch I haven't eaten yet" Kate said kissing my cheek and walking off. Her lips were so soft and moist I couldn't wait to kiss on the lips, if we get that far that is. I felt my cheek as I walked back to my friends in a daze and world of my own.

"So yeah then he accidentally put his dick in h- Hey Humphrey" Salty said stopping a fucked up conversation.. Thankfully.

"Hey" I said with a voice crack still in my daze.

"Humphrey.. Humphrey!" Shakey said snapping his fingers in my face to get me attention

"Wha- What?" I said sitting up straight and looking at them. They were looking at me like I just won the lottery… Wide eyes some of them with their mouths open.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Soooo… are you and Kate a thing?" Keith asked

"Maaaayyybbeeee" I said and they all freaked out Mooch patted my back and Jack said

"I knew it!" and high fived me then Salty shook his head 'no' and said

"Nope! Don't believe you" he said with his arms crossed and just then Kate came up behined me and wrapped her arms around my neck and said

"Hey can we make it 6:30?"

"Of course" I said as I kissed her hand

"Oh hey boys" she said cheerfully and they all waved their hands awkwardly and said "Hi" in unison and just as awkwardly. She left dragging her finger across my back and I shivered because it felt good. As soon as she left Salty walked over to me and said

"MY MAN!" and patted my back as I laughed.

"So where you goin?" Mooch asked

"Yeah what are you gonna do?" Shakey asked

"And what are you doing after?" Salty said raising an eye brow

"Guys… You're starting to sound like her fucking parents" Jack said and Keith snickered

"Yeah guys" I said chuckling

"Sorry man we're just happy for you" Shakey said

"Pfft in some ways" Salty said looking away

"Don't mind him bro he's just _jealous_ " Jack said, saying the last part like a baby

"Hey! I am not!" Salty said denying it and then the bell rang and it was time for another 2 hours of boredom and then… my dream, coming true!

*Time skip 2:47pm*

School was out and everyone was making there way to their cars and trucks as I was walking with Keith and Jack.

"Bro I knew you'd get Kate" Jack said making me smile

"Thanks bro" I said as Keith patted my back and said

"We had faith in you dude" as I smiled and nodded. We continued making our way through the parking lot and this absolutely GORGEOUS blue 1971 Plymouth Cuda 440 was sitting in the parking lot I stopped and looked at it and said

"Damn! I love these '71 Cudas" and Jack chuckled and pulled out his keys and said

"I lover her too bro" as he walked over to the side and stuck the key in unlocking it.

"Buddy…. THIS IS YOURS!?" I said walking over to it

"Yup" he said chuckling as Keith got in the passenger side

"Bro I love classic muscles I have a couple myself" I said looking in awe

"Oh yeah? What do you have?" Jack asked leaning on the opened door

"Well I have a '69 Charger R/T, a '69 BOSS Mustang, '70 Challenger T/A, and I'm currently working on a 1969 Dodge Coronet Super Bee" I said as his mouth opened

"Bro you gotta show me!" he said as Keith agreed

"How come you don't drive them to school?" Keith asked from the passenger seat

"Well they all need some work and one day I'll fix em up, but first I wanna fix my dads Super Bee" I answered.

"Sick bro you're gonna have to take us there sometime" Jack said and I lit up

"How about today?" I said and they looked at each other

"What about your date?" They said in unison which kinda creeped me out

"Guys.. I have like 3 hours to kill" I said crossing my arms

"Alright.. Lead the way!" Jack said happily and started the engine.. Not gonna lie.. Probably just jizzed in my pants.. I walked over to my truck. My sister got in scaring the shit outta me because I thought she was hanging out with her best friend Lilly today.. By the way.. That's Kate's sister. Talk about irony.

"Hey" she said and I almost died

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK LIZZA!?" I yelled

"Woah calm down!"

"Sorry.. But couldn't you have *pant* knocked on the window or something?" I said catching my breath.

"Nope" she said giggling and I frowned. I looked out the window to see if they were ready to go and I saw two guys going to the windows of Jack's car. One with black fur and a green stripe going from the tip of his nose to his tail leaning into Jack's window. The other was grey and white furred with a beard leaning into Troy's window it looked like they were all talking to each other. I got out of my truck to meet them and as soon as I got over there the black and green one said

"Hi!" happily which caught me off guard and I happily smiled in return and said

"Hey dude" the other guy came around to us and nodded and I nodded back

"I'm Allen and this is Troy" The black one said shaking my hand and Troy held out his hand and I gladly shook it.

"Nice to meet you both" I said still shaking Troys hand and then we departed.

"I'd love to hang out but I gotta get home" Allen said walking to a 1970's Lamborghini. I don't know much about them but I think it's a 1971 Miura SV. It's a wide body painted black with a red stripe down the hood to the trunk.

"Damn dude what'd you do? Win the lottery?" I said jokingly

"Yup!" he said as he opened the door, and my mouth dropped

"Seriously?" I said in disbelief

"Yup. He did. Lucky son of a bitch" Troy said, speaking for the first time

"Damn that is lucky" I said

"Yup. Hey I gotta go too. Nice meeting you" Troy said shaking my hand again and walking to a firemint blue metallic 1967 Camaro RS/SS.

"Holy shit! Nice car dude!" I said. Damn I'm friends with people who have classics… This is gonna be a great relationship I can tell.

"Thanks man" he chuckled getting in.

"Alright lead the way bro" Jack said and I nodded and went to my truck starting it and driving off.

*(3:23pm)

We made it to the acreage and when we parked in front of the barn they got out slowly and Jack said

"Woooooooohhhh. Nice bro" he said looking around

"Yeah dude this is yours?" Keith said looking around as well

"Well it was my dads but after he died I took over" I said leaning up against an old rusty 1967 GTO

"Shit this is like car lover's heaven!" Jack said

"Yeah! All ya gotta do is restore some of these beauties" Keith added. Jack whistled like when you see a pretty girl when he walked over to Kate's Mclearen.

"Yours?" Jack asked me while double pointing to the car

"No Kate's"

"Dang! Mclarens are ugly but MAN are they ever fast!" Keith said, he's not much of the swearing type but he will every now and then.

"Amen to that!" Jack said and I agreed

"Yeah, her differential might blow and I'm making sure everythings okay. I drove it yesterday and it was rattling around" I said walking over to it

"Damn have you seen it yet?" Jack said getting on his belly to look under the car

"No. I was gonna jack it up and take the axles out first because they're kinda inside the diff housing" I answered as Jack put his hand underneath lifting something, my guess being the diff

"Oh yeah bud she's not coming out with those axles being taken out" he said sounding Canadian as hell. He got out from under it and stretched out.

"So… where are your baby's?" He asked and Keith nodded.

"Right this way" I said leading them to the barn. I took my keys out and started unlocking it. But when I did I was horrified…

 **Sorry another cliff hanger! XD I'm an asshole.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Bad Date but a Great Partner

**Hey all CHECK OUT** **NoRoleModelz98** **,** **KeithTheLoneWolf** **,** **Troy Groomes, Kellylad13, Steelmoore2,** **and** **GameMaster1421** **! OR YOU'LL BE VISITED BY THE GRUDGE! No but seriously enjoy!**

Chapter 7: A Bad Date. But a Great Partner

 _Jacks P.O.V (3:29pm)_

 __So here I am… The best place in the world! Old cars, beautiful day, and my two best friends! Anyway… We were just talking about Kate's differential and I agreed the axles should be taken out. I was so eager to see his cars! Me and Keith love older cars by the way…

"So… where are your baby's?" I asked and Keith nodded.

"Right this way" he said leading us to a barn. He took some keys out and started unlocking it. He unlocked it and stopped with a horrified face. I looked in and saw all the cars that he explained… But absolutely demolished… The Charger had its windows hit out and tires slashed and its mirror was missing.. The Mustang was missing a wheel and its louvers and the spoiler was cut in half.. Then the 70 Challenger T/A which looked like a blow torch was put to it it was burnt but I don't know how the whole barn wasn't burnt down… Must've been a blow torch. Keith covered his mouth and Liza, Humphreys little sister, gasped. And then there was Humphrey… Who fell to his knees and started crying. Keith and I immediately went to his side on our knees comforting him.

"I'm g-gonna f-fucking KILL HIM!" He said and Keith put his head on Humphreys shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Who bro who?" I asked and his sister finally spoke up.

"Garth McPherson" she said and we know that name ALL too well. He was messing with Keith, who is way to nice to speak up, so I did. Ever since, he's left him alone.

"That piece of crap did this!?" Keith said clenching his fist and Humphrey nodded.

"I can't believe he destroyed your fucking cars bro!" I said furious.

"No he didn't… He destroyed my DAD's cars!" he said with killer eyes

"Oh my God bro… I'm so sorry" I said patting his back, You see.. His dad was found dead a while back and they… were so close. It destroyed Humphrey when he died.

"I need a gun, Jack, you own tons of them can I buy one off you?" he said sounding very serious

"Woah look bro.. I know you're very sad and you have a right to be. But you can't just kill a man!" I said looking him in the eye. We we're like that for a bit and then he looked down

"You're right" he said as we got up and Liza ran to him and tightly hugged him. Keith and I started picking up parts and putting them on a table.

"Hey! You know what?" Keith asked enthusiastically

"What" Humphrey said depressed, it didn't even sound like a question.

"These are all still fixable bro" He finished. They were actually. Just need to work together.

"Yeah they are" I said leaning against the wall. He didn't say anything he just walked around every car taking note of the damage, then he went to the part we picked up.

"Hmm" he said definitely thinking.

"Okay" he said and me and Keith bro fisted

"And we will help" I said and Humphrey went wide eyed

"Really?"

"Yeah man! We're family now!" Keith said and I smiled and nodded. He walked over and hugged both of us.

"You guys are the best friends a guy can have" he said tearing up.

"Anytime bro" I said happily

"I'll help too" Liza said and we stopped hugging and looked at her.

"Okay, you can to all the heavy things" Humphrey joked crossing his arms and we chuckled

"Nooooo. I'm weak" She said looking at her arms

"You won't be once you're done helping us" I said and she giggled

"That's true" she agreed

Once she said that Humphrey perked up like he realized something then he shot out the door like flash. And we all looked at each other then Liza gasped and said

"THE SUPER BEE!" and ran out the door with Keith and I right behind her clueless as hell.

 **Welp! thanks for readi- I'M JUST FUCKIN WITH YOU!**

 _Humphrey's P.O.V_

… I just… Can't…

"Wait up man!" Jack said

That piece... of.. shit…

"Yeah hold up man we need to know what's happening!" Keith yelled from behind

….. If he.. Did ANYTHING to that car…

"Bro I'm sure it's fine" Liza said as we got to the door. I went to open it but… It was locked.. 'Okay thats a good sign' I thought. I got my keys out and unlocked it opening it slowly before I did I covered my eyes

"Liz… can you go look" I said with a sad voice

"Sure bro, lets go guys" She said and the three of them went in. Then I heard Jack…

"Holy fucking shit dude!"

"Oh my god!" I said out loud knowing it must not be pretty.

"Ah fuck it" I said as I walked in to see… The Super Bee… Just how I left it..

"Dude this is so nice! I love these" Jack said and I sighed in relief

"Thank God" I said leaning down with my head on the hood. Keith patted my back and Jack admired the car.

"Wow bro I love Coronets!" Jack said looking inside it. It doesn't have back seats yet but I just have to put the seats in, thats about it.

"Yeah me and my dad were restoring it together, now I'm just finishing the job" I said (A/N: True story about my 1969 Charger, I was restoring it with my dad before… If you wanna see a pic of it, it's in my profile picture).

"Wow man that's pretty sweet" Keith said walking over to Jack

"Thanks, now I don't mean to be rude but I'd like this car to just be a me and Liza thing that we build" I said hoping I didn't upset them

"Oh it's totally fine dude we understand" Keith said smiling.

"Thanks guys.. And thank you for comforting me you're the best" I said hugging them.

"Who's the hugger now?" Jack said chuckling and we all shared a laugh. All day we worked on the cars and managed to almost finish the Mustang, we also pulled the Challenger out and put it with the rest of the unfixable cars sadly… I cried it was not easy. That's the car my parents drove away from their wedding with. Jack and Keith left after we did that and it was just Liza and I left. We were working on the Super Bee when I remembered something.

"Shit! What time is it?" I asked answering my own question by checking the time on my phone.

"Oh God it's 5:45!" I said as we quickly packed everything up and I ran to my truck. Got in it and started it. If Liza didn't run as well I wouldn't have waited for her. This is the most important night of my life! We sped off and Liza was looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"You're in loooovvveeee" she said in such an annoying way.

"Liz… I am not in love yet.. This is only our first date" I said turning into our driveway. Again… that was a lie. I do love Kate she's just… perfect in everyway to me. I ran into the house and up the stairs grabbing a jacket and my wallet then I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I didn't need to change my clothes because, like every time I work on the car, I wore some overalls to protect my clothes from grease stains because one.. There a bitch to get out and two… The last time I came home with my clothes all greasy my mom asked me if I was in some sort of kinky sex chamber… something she saw in a movie… I hope… ANYWAY MOVING ON! I finished brushing my teeth and ran out the door and right as I was about to get in my truck these seriously bright lights pulled up to the driveway it was definitely two cars. The one in the driveway shut the engine off and I saw it was a firemint blue metallic 1967 Camaro RS/SS… Now whose car is that? I was thinking until the driver got out and I saw it was Troy one of those really nice guys I met, he's also part of Jack and Keith's friend group that must mean the guy in the other car is-

"Hey Humphrey! How's it hangin'?" Allen said walking over to us with his car still running.

"Oh hey guys. I would really love to hang out trust me bu-"  
"But you're going on a date with Kate?" Troy said answering my question

"Uh… yeah.. How'd you guys know?" I asked leaning up against my truck

"Jack told us" Allen said putting his arm on Troy's shoulder like as if he was leaning on him, Troy didn't seem to mind but I wasn't surprised these guys are so nice and VERY close that includes Jack and Keith.

"Oh so how come you guys are here?" I asked and Troy looked at his car then back at me

"Well… we understand you wanted to take Kate to your date in one of the classics but Jack told us what happened with Garth McPherson" Allen said and I growled under my breath just at the mere mention of his name.

"Okay… so why are y-" I couldn't finish because Troy threw me some keys and I caught them.

"What ar- Oh no no Troy you don't ha-"

"Just keep her clean and park her by herself" he said smiling and nodding

"Thank you man" I said giving him a hug. I could tell he wasn't a hugger but he still hugged back.

"Alright man! Have fun on your date!" Allen said standing in front of his opened door

"Thanks man I will!" I said waving as Troy got in the passenger side and they drove off.

"Wow" I said spinning the keys around on my index finger admiring the car. I got in and started it. It. sounded. Like. sex. No wait… It felt like sex… Fuck I messed it up! The goddamn car sounded good okay? I made sure it was in neutral by giggling the stick… not sexual Jesus… I then put the clutch in and put it in reverse then into first gear and I was off! I looked around the interior and I saw a magazine on the passenger side floor which the title read 'War Platoon Pilots' and on the front cover was a wolf that looked a lot like Troy and behind him was, what I know from video games, a P-40E fighter plane. I continued driving and made it to Kate's house I waited for a bit then realized that she doesn't know this car so I honked and waited. 2 minutes later I saw her door open and she walked out looking absolutely gorgeous, as usual. She kind of hunched over to see inside the car and I waved. She walked over and got in.

"Hey Humphrey. Is this yours?" she asked closing the door and looking around.

"Nope. It's actually my friend Troy's. He's letting me borrow it tonight." I said

"Wow that was nice of him" she said looking in my eyes and we did that for about a solid 40 seconds

"Yeah…" I said in the trance then she broke it

"So.. are you g-gonna drive?" she asked smiling and blushing

"Hmmm I'm not sure yet" I joked and she giggled

"Let's go you goof" she said and I chuckled then sped off.

 _(15 minutes later)_

"So where are we headed?" she asked and I smirked

"Calsey's" I answered and she gasped

"How did you know that was my favourite restaurant!?" she asked as I stopped at a red light

"Well… my sister knows yours and I asked her to ask Lilly if she knew what your favourite resturant was. She said Calsey's" I said happily. Then she kissed my cheek.

"That was so sweet of you" she said and I blushed.

"Anything f-for y-you" I said and she started to lean over to me 'are we gonna kiss!? Oh my god! Is my breath okay? Do I lean left o-or do I lean right!? Ah fuck it just kiss her!' I felt her breath on my lips and then we- HOOOOONNNNNKKKK! 'MOTHER FUCKER!' my mind screamed as I saw the light was green. We looked at each other blushing and I put the car in gear.

"Wow talk about timing he he" I said nervously

"Tell me about it" she said giggling. We made it to the restaurant and walked in. After I held the door for Kate and walked in I felt a hand in mine. When I looked down I saw it was Kate's it took me by surprise to see the girl of my dreams holding my hand.

"What's wrong? Can't your date hold your hand?" she said smiling up at me.

"Of course" I said holding her hand and we walked to the concierge (guy at the front)

"Hi, table for two please" I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Name?"

"Uh sorry?" I said not knowing why he needs our names

"Sir I need the name of your reservation" he said looking at both of us

"Oh um… I didn't know you guys added that.." I said nervously

"We just added it about a month ago sir"

"Well why didn't you put it on the website!?" I asked getting impatient.. Which is not usually me..

"Humphrey it's fine we can go somewhere else" Kate said lightly tugging my hand. I looked at her then back at the concierge and quietly spoke to him

"Look man.. This night is very important to me. That girl is the girl of my dreams and I really want to make this work. I don't want to mess it up like how I mess everything else up" I said looking serious and sad.

"I'm sorry sir but as much as I want to help you I can't. It's a strict rule which means it puts my job on the line. I really am truly sorry." He said looking in my eyes which made me understand he meant it.

"Okay I understand" I said as we started to walk away. We got out and I leaned up against the car with a sad expression.

"Look, Kate I'm so sor-" Before I could finish she KISSED me! ME! It was the best thing ever her lips were so soft and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. OFFICIALLY the BEST day of my LIFE! We kissed for a good 2 minutes and then she broke away. And I had one question…

"What was that for?" I asked almost in a daze

"Just for being you. I didn't know I meant so much to you" She said as she obviously heard what I said to the guy.

"Well you do Kate. A lot in fact" I said smiling as we shared another quick kiss and then got in the car.

"So where should we eat?" I asked

"How about Milestones?" she said

"Milestones it is!" I said as I started the beast of a car and we were off.

(about 7 minutes later)

Thankfully Milestones wasn't very far from Calseys because I was STARVING. We walked in and got a table once we sat down and ordered it was time for small talk… which will actually be easy considering we have so many of the same interests.

"So I looked at your differential" I said and she listened

"It's pretty fucked but I can easily order a new one" I said and she sighed in relief

"Thank God but don't think you're gonna pay for it" she said jokingly narrowing her eyes.

"Oh definitely not! I can't even afford a goddamn chiro from seven-eleven" I said and she laughed

"Oh come on it's not that bad" she said giggling now

"No it's not he he but is it okay if you pa-"

"Yes it is 100% okay Humphrey you've done enough I'm not about to use your money" she said putting her hand on mine and I smiled.

"So do you have a job Humphrey?" she asked

"I do not but I'm thinking of getting my summer job at Princess Auto as a part-time job" I said

"That's great! Must've been fun working on cars over there" she said smiling

"Oh yeah it was great. I do make money though." I said and she tilted her head.

"Oh? How so? You're not a drug dealer or Hitman.. Or god forbid a stripper" she said and I chuckled

"No no I sell some of the cars to people that are willing to restore them" I said chuckling

"Oh thats awesome! But… If you were a stipper.. I'd need to know the club you work at so I can see you work" she said winking and biting her bottom lip and I chuckled and blushed… also got turned on with her seductive ways.

"How about you?" I asked

"I am also looking for an old job" she said

"Guess that makes another thing we have in common" I said and she nodded. Our food got served and it was so good! (A/N: If you guys ever come here to Canada you gotta try Milestones it's so good!)

We cut the bill 50/50 because Kate didn't want me to do anything else for her today so we split it 50/50 and I covered the tip. We left the restaurant and headed to the movies.

"So what are we going to see?" Kate asked after putting gum in her mouth. 'Maybe I'll get lucky again tonight he he' I thought before answering

"Baby Driver"

"Hmm… Fast cars… Guns.. Action… Definitely a movie I wanted to see!" she said and I chuckled

"I knew that" I said chuckling

"Of course you did!" She said and giggled.

We made it to the movie theater and I parked. We got out and started walking I then felt my hand get held again and it was Kate.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing just gotta get used to feeling my hand getting held and seeing a beautiful girl by my side" I said and she smiled and kissed my cheek.

We walked into the movie theater and got our tickets and popcorn then made our way to the right theater.

"I've been wanting to see this movie for so long" I said as we sat down.

"It looked awesome" she said.

She moved the arm rest in between us and snuggled up to me and I put my arm around her. This. Is. Heaven…

The movie started and it was amazing! (A/N: I haven't actually seen it so don't take my word for it)

We we're walking back to the car, my arm around Kate, and we saw… Him.. pull into the parking lot.

"Shit!" I whispered and pulled Kate behind a car.

"Humphrey? Whats going on?" She asked

"Garth" I said pointing to him getting out of his car.

"Stay here.. I need to go kill him" I said about to get up but Kate pulled me back

"No Humphrey please don't I don't want you getting hurt" she said looking in my eyes

"But he was going to hurt you and he trashed my dads cars Kate you don't understand" I said

"But I do" she said

"No Kate.. you don't. That's all I had left of him" I said tearing up and she hugged me

"Please Humphrey I'm not saying don't confront him. I'm just saying do it with Jack or Allen at least. Please?" she said and I looked at her sparkling amber eyes.

"Okay Kate. For you" I said and we hugged again. I looked up and saw he was gone so he must've gone into the cinema.

"Let's go" I said smiling and taking her hand as we made our way to the car and left.

 _Garth's P.O.V:_

I saw that little shit stain with MY girl at the movies! She's MINE! Why can't little boy's like Humphrey stay out of our beautiful relationship? I might have to kill him! No no no I can't kill him that's wron- TO PAINLESS I need to beat him until fate decides what to do with him! And then. Kate will be mine.


	8. Chapter 8 Flower

**Hey guys! This chapter of TWII is a lil late... School started, in fact I'm writing this in study hall… So I may not be able to update as much but just so you know this story.. Will NEVER die! As usual shout out to someone really important to my stories and me.** _ **NoRoleModelz98**_ **and I'm also going to change Garth a bit because I understand that I made him very similar to his and I really don't want to copy my inspiration ;) hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Flower

 _Lilly's P.O.V (Tue. 12:32pm)_

Ahhhh lunch time. Probably everyone's favourite time in hel- I mean school, hehe. Anyway I just got my lunch and sat with my main friends Jessica, Sarah, and Liza who were talking about the usual… boys..

"He is! He's sooo cute" Sarah said while looking over at a group of guys

"Right? I'd fuck the shit outta- oh hey Lilly" Jess said and I raised an eyebrow and sat down.

"Hey girls" I said smiling.

"Lilly who do you have your eyes on?" Sarah asked and I was worried that they would judge me.

"Um… uh" I said looking around

"C'mon girls leave her alone she doesn't have to tell if she doesn't want to" Liza said coming to the rescue.

"You're right.. Sorry Lil" Jess said

"It's fine no worries" I said silently letting out a sigh of relief. Then we were all quiet for a bit.

"God you're so lucky Liza" Sarah said breaking the silence.

"Why's that?" Liza asked cocking her head

"Uh hello? You get to stare at your sexy ass brother everyday!" she said and, to be honest she's not wrong…

"EEEWWW! That's so gross! He is soooo not hot" Liz said making us all chuckle

"He kinda is" Jess said covering her mouth while eating.

"Hey um Lilly.. Didn't your sister go on a date with him last night?" Liza asked me and I thought about it and remembered

"Oh yeah she did" I said and Jess and Sarah looked at eachother then back at me and said

"SHE'S SO LUCKY" in unison and I giggled.

"Calm down you guys geez" Liza said blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"Wounder if he got lucky" Jess said with her finger under her chin (like the thinking emoji)

"Can you not talk about that please?" I asked as she was referring to my sister fucking a cute guy when I'm here alone.

"Sorry Lilly" she said and I forgave her. Lunch was over and I went to put my tray up with the others when I bumped into a very handsome wolf

"Oh uh sorry" he said with the cutest smile

"Uh… Oh it's fine! Don't worry about it" I said as stupid as ever

"Alright I won't" he said with a chuckle. I don't want yet another cute guy and possible boyfriend to leave again so…. I decided to start a conversation.

"Are you new?" I asked a little nervously

"Yup. Just got here this year" he said

"I'm Beta" he said holding out his hand

"Lilly" I said gladly shaking it. The bell rang and we were off to class, but I really wanted to see more of Beta so I made sure of that.

"Hey um Beta?" I asked and he turned around

"Yes Lilly?"

"If you want someone to show you around town I'll gladly do it" I said with a smile

"Hmm, I accept. How about this weekend? You can show me the fun things to do here in Jasper" he said and I smiled more because he accepted

"Sure!" I said excitedly

"Here, may I have your number or SnapChat?" he asked nervously and I giggled at this

"Of course!" I gave him my number and then let him scan my Snap code… The next class Beta was all I could think about.

 **I'm so sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get this out there so you guys have SOMETHING to read. School is making it a bitch to keep my usual writing schedule so please bare with me! ALSO! I'm going to be starting a fanfic on** _ **"The 100"**_ **it's a great show and I can't wait to write on it! BUT DON'T WORRY I will still be keeping up with this story as well! LOVE YOU ALL BYEEEEEEE**


	9. Chapter 9 Things Are Going Good Or

**Sup guys! Most don't read this bold text but to those who do just wanted to give a big thanks to those who checked out my 'The 100' fic! And a BIG shout out to my good friend** _ **Steelmoore2**_ __ **for his constant support and video chats! AND AS ALWAYS SHOUT OUT TO MY BIGGEST ROLE MODEL** _ **NoRoleModelz98**_ **;D**

Chapter 9: Things Are Going Good… Or Are They..

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (2:46pm)_

 __Ah FINALLY! The end of the day on a Friday. The best thing to happen during anyone's week. But this week is the best week of my life! Not only did the girl of my dreams actually acknowledge my existence but she's my girlfriend now! I also met up with my old friends and were now really close! As well as Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. We're all good friends now! Speaking of which there they are all hanging around by Jacks Cuda.

"Then as he pulled the jar outta his ass it bro- Oh hey Humphrey! Ready for this weekend?" Salty said stopping a conversation I WOULD NOT have been okay with.

"Uh hey guys yeah I am…" I said with a raised eyebrow

"What?" Shakey asked

"I don't wanna ask… eh fuck it.. Were you talking about a guy shoving a fucking jar up his ass!?" I asked really questioning humanity.

"Oh yeah I forgot to finish. The jar actually broke inside his ass hole and he had internal bleeding" Salty finished and all of us just had an exchange off 'ooo's' and that weird noise that people do where they breath in heavily with there teeth clenched (That's the only way I can explain it xD).

"Dude thats fucked up" Allen said

"Yeah.. Ouch" Keith added and Troy and Jack chuckled at everyone's reaction

"Oh right! Troy thanks for letting me borrow your car it was great!" I said shaking his hand

"Anytime bud, anytime" he said smiling

"Hey actually, I think I can find that jar video!" Salty said

"Uhhh yeah, that's my cue to leave, bye guys!" I said quickly walking off… forgive me if I don't wanna see a man sticking a jar up if mother fuckin ass and then the jar proceeding to break IN his ass..

I walked over to my truck to wait for Liza and someone pinned me against it and started making out with me. I broke the kiss and looked into the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen. I proceeded to make out with Kate and I opened my eyes while we were kissing and out of the corner of my eye I saw all the guys looking at me, so I decided to give them a show. As we made out I lifted one of her legs from under her thigh and pressed her up against me and I heard her giggle seductively at this so I knew she was liking it. She was wearing her cheerleader gear which made it that much more hot. She started nibbling my neck as I looked at the guys and all of them gave me a thumbs up with their mouths open.. It was quite entertaining to say the least. As we were getting into it I heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem… I don't want to break up this intimate moment but i'd like to get home sometime before christmas." Liza said with her arms crossed

"Oh uh… sorry Liza" Kate said blushing

"It's okay Kate" she said putting her bag in the back of my truck and getting in the passenger seat

"Need a ride?" I asked and she smirked

"No thanks babe I brought my Camaro" she said fixing my shirt

"Oh alright can I seeeeee it?" I asked raising my eyebrows making her laugh

"Right over there" she said pointing to a gorgeous blue 2017 ZL1.

"Damn! Is that a ZL1!?" I exclaimed and she giggled

"Yup. I'm not really a fan of the new back lights they put in these new ones but whatever" she said shrugging and pressing the auto start on her key making the car roar to life. And I almost jizzed looking at those sexy curves.. Oh right the car sounded amazing too (*insert lenny face here*)

"Any way, I'll see you later?" She asked and I smiled and gave a short kiss

"You bet" and smiled as she walked to her car and I got in my truck. I started the engine and looked to my left seeing my little sister smirking at me…

"What?" I asked shifting the gear from park to drive

"That make out sesh that's what's what" she said still smirking

"Okay okay maybe I shouldn't have done that in front of your innocent eyes" I said scruffing up her hair

"Ugh! I am NOT innocent!"

"Oh?"

"Um.. yeah I didn't say that.."

"Mhm" I said smirking

"So what are you and Kate doing tonight?" she asked

"Were going camping with Jack and the guys to Keith's cabin, Kate's bringing some of her friends as well"

"OOOOOO can I come!? PWEEEESSSEEE"

"No."

"PLEASE it sounds so fun!"

"No Liz there's gonna be drinking and other stuff going on and I don't wanna be stuck watching you" I said truthfully

"Fine" Liz said sighing in defeat.

"Sorry sis, tell you what when your 17 I'll take you there" I said feeling bad

"Okay thanks bro" she said smiling

 _Allens P.O.V_

Wow… that make out sesh that Humphrey had was pretty fucking hot not gonna lie. We were all saying our goodbyes, for now until we met for the trip later.

"Alright see ya Mooch" Jack said bro fisting Mooch

"See you later dude" Mooch said walking off

"Hey before I leave where is this Cabin located again?" Shakey asked

"Oh right it's in Athabasca right on the river" Keith answered (Athabasca is a really nice place to go btw I live in Calgary Canada which is a couple hours away from Jasper and go there often.. Very nice!)

"Alright thanks dude" Shakey said walking off

 _Garths P.O.V_

Hmmm this is perfect! Kate and Humphrey will be in the same place! And so many possible fates for Humphrey and it's right on a lake so no one will ever know where he went! It's… perfect. And I'll be right there to comfort Kate when he goes 'missing' HA!

 _Kates P.O.V_

 __This week has been amazing! I think I found the perfect guy for me. He's smart, funny, cute, and the sweetest guy who I have ever met, I really hope this relationship works out because I could honestly spend the rest of my life with Humphrey, and it hasn't even been a week! Anyway.. Lilly's going to a friends house from what she told me so I didn't have to wait, so I just drove out of the school and made my way home.

When I got home I ran upstairs and started packing a bag for the weekend.

"Hi Kate, where are you going?" Mom asked leaning against the door frame

"Oh.. hey mom, I was wondering if I could spend the weekend at my friends house?" I had to lie to her because if she knew there were boys involved and drinks.. or the fact I have a boyfriend she wouldn't let me go.

"I suppose so, when are you going?"

"Thanks mom! Um I'm gonna go in about an hour"

"Alright let me know when you're leaving"

"Will do!" I said as she walked out the door.

I lay down on my bed and though what I should do for an hour. My mind then went to me and Humphrey's kiss earlier. God it was so hot. I bit my lip seductively at the thought of it and the more I thought about it the hornier I got. I slowly ran my fingers down my body and then under my skirt putting my hand in my panties and started rubbing my clit softly moaning. I then put a finger in my tight pussy making me moan more, making sure to stay quiet so my mom doesn't hear me. All that was on my mind was my sexy boyfriend. I then stuck two fingers in my walls and moaned more and more until I felt my wet juices coming out onto my sheets and I put my head up as I came. It was amazing.

 _Humphrey's P.O.V_

We got back home and I ran upstairs to pack my clothes, bathroom essentials, and my acoustic 'Taylor' guitar to play a song during the campfire. My dad used to play campfire songs for us when we went camping. I put my phone charger in my duffle bag and zipped it up then slung it over my shoulder and walked out my room and down the stairs

"Bye mom I'm headed to Salty's!" I yelled as I opened the door

"Bye hon have a good sleep over!" I heard mom yell from the kitchen

"Moooooommm don't call it that!"

"Oh sorry sweety.. Have fun at your slumber party!" she said back

"Ugggghhh" I said closing the door… geez who knew my mom could be such a savage?

I opened the truck's tail gate and slung my bag in it then got in the driver's seat. Looking at the hood I realized… Allen was right, it IS an ugly color.. ( Steelmoore2 XD)

I turned my phones 4G on and went to YouTube and to my 'Songs' playlist and found one of my favourite songs on there 'Daylight' by Linkin Park ft. Eminem and 50 Cent. It's a mash up by my friend 'Blaze Audio' (DO YOURSELF A FAVOUR AND CHECK THIS SONG OUT! I played the guitar part as well as the bass! Let me know what you thought! THANKS!)

I jammed out as I drove to the acreage knowing I have about 4 hours until we leave, so I decided to work on the car. Now that the sexy big block 440 is working it's time to take the engine back out and paint the body of the car as well as the hood, doors, and trunk. YEAH YEAH I KNOW it woulda been waaaayyy easier to paint it first THEN put the engine in, but the guy I bought it off of said that if there are any problems with it he would take it back with a refund but ONLY within 4 days after the purchase so I had to do it now, because out of those 4 days I only would've worked on it 2.

I made it to the acreage and unlocked the barn checking all the cars like usual and they were all in there beautiful shape.. I felt really depressed when I looked at the empty spot where the Challenger used to be (RECAP: Garth vandalized all his dad's cars but thankfully Jack, Keith, and Liza helped him repair… almost all of them. The Challenger was BEYOND repair so he had to put it where all the rusting cars go. This is sad because that was the car his parents drove off with after their wedding) I kept walking and made it to the 428 (the '69 Mustang) remembering we never actually finished repairing the engine.. Which was easy now that we got parts for it.. Thanks to Jack who knew a guy who knew another guy. I decided I'd finish it up so it can at least run.

While I was rummaging through the engine I needed a ratchet head so I walked to my workbench and passed by the Charger. As I walked by I realized we never tried starting it… So I went to my key safe and got the keys for it. I love the key tag it has. It says 'RT' in a black circle which is on a black leather piece that attaches to the key ring. I unlocked the door and got in, sitting with my left leg out the door to keep it open. I put the key in and realized.. If this car starts… It's ready for the road.. And I could take it to the cabin today as a test. Eh that's just a dream. Jack and I DID fiddle with the engine but I'm not sure if it will work.

I turned the key…

Nothing but the engine trying

I tried again..

Nothing but the sound of my foot stomping the squeaky gas pedal to get the fluids going.

"Come on dad" I said looking at the steering wheel with all the gauges in the background

I tried one more time…

BUBUBUUBVVROOOOMMMMM!

I didn't say anything I just smiled and put my head back on the seat while keeping the gas pedal about ¼ down so the car doesn't stall. I started revving the engine and loved it. I turned the key off and took it out of the ignition getting out of the car and putting the key in the safe.

I knew if I wanted to take the car to the cabin I had to get it insured and I had to get a Pink Slip for it, but I can do that later. As long as I don't get pulled over I don't need to prove the car is mine. I called the broker that insured my Ram.

Beeeep…

Beeeeeep.

Bee-

"BrokerLink how may I help you?" A man asked over the phone

"Hi, is Laurie there?" I asked politely

"She is I'll connect you"

"Sweet thanks"

While I was waiting through the awful music playing that made me want to kill myself… I put the phone on speaker and put it on the workbench and got back to the Mustang and tightened the last bolt.

"That'll do it!" I said to myself

"Hello this is Laurie how may I help you today?" my phone spoke

"Oh shit" I ran over to my phone and took it off of speaker

"Hi Laurie this is Humphrey Squiler"

"Oh hey Mr. Squiler how may I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could insure my car?"

"Hmm.. Says in your file you already have a 2010 Ram insured"

"Oh.. am I only aloud one vehicle to be insured?" I asked a bit worried

"How old are you Mr. Squiler?"

"17" I answered nervously

"Oh you're okay to have one more vehicle under this insurance plan until you turn 18"

 _Oh shit… What about when I'm done with my Coronet?_

"Umm.. Can I take a vehicle off of the plan at any moment?" I asked

"You can.. You can also have two vehicles under 'Storage Insurance' as well" she answered

"Oh okay thank you, I will go ahead and insure another car please" I said… Wow that storage insurance woulda been real helpful before Garth destroyed my cars in the barn.. I coulda got some repair money because they're technically in storage.

"Alright I just need a bit of information" she said in a nice tone

"Oh okay no problem" I replied

"Okay so can you tell me the full title of the vehicle? Like year, make, etcetera"

"Alright it's a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T" I proudly answered

"Okay and what is the license plate?"

 _Oh shit! I forgot the license plate probably doesn't work_

"Uh.. Hold on" I said walking behind the car.. DAMN THAT ASS!

"Okay it's CM-05-14" I said calmly. I got nervous as I heard her typing on the keyboard

"Alright I punched it in. Last question" she said and I sighed in relief but… HOW? How does it still work?

"What is the transmission?" she asked

"Oh it's 3.23 but I really wanna put in a better one"

"Um.. Humphrey.. I meant is it automatic or manual?"

"Oh.. sorry manual 5 speed" (No joke I actually did that when I insured my Charger xD)

"No worries. Alright that's everything, your 1969 Dodge Charger R/T is in our system we will send you more information in a few days" she said nicely

"So… can I drive it?" I asked

"We wouldn't advise it until you're fully insured but you may legally drive it just be careful"

"Alright great! Thanks Laurie you're awesome"

"Anytime Mr. Squier and thank you!"

After I hung up I got in the car all excited like. I shook the shifter to make sure it's in neutral (fun fact: In standard (manual) vehicles when they're in neutral to check you shake the shifter this is the only gear where it will freely move.)

It was so I put the key in and started it. The BEAST ROARED to life! I stepped on the clutch and put it into 1st gear.. I remembered the pattern.. (My cars actual shift pattern: From N-1st right and up 1st-2nd down 2nd-3rd right and up.. And so on 5 speed means 5 gears btw so ask your dad what speed his car/truck is and maybe he won't know what you're talking about xD or he will be impressed!)

I rolled out of the barn in 1st gear and then stopped it in front of my truck.. I then realized..

"Shit what am I gonna do with my truck?" I then got a pretty good idea

Beeeeeep…

Beeep..

Beeee-

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly! It's Humphrey I was wondering if you could get someone to take you to my acreage? I really need someone to get my truck and bring it back to my house I don't trust leaving it here"

"Of course! But I don't know where it is.." she said

"Really!? Thank you so much, and my sister knows" I said gratefully

"Hey no problem what are friends for? After what you did for my sister I have to help!" Lilly said

"Thanks I owe you one. The keys are on the back left tire" I said

"Alright sure thing"

"Thank you again"

"No worries"

And with that I got out of the Charger and got the duffle bag out of the truck. I proceeded to leave the keys on the back left tire as promised. I went to the back of the Charger and unlocked the trunk putting my bag in it, I closed it and went to the driver's side and I was off.

 **Hey guys.. I know you're soooo disappointed that there's no cliffhanger this time around xD Hope you enjoyed now on to the next chapter of "I'm With You"**


	10. Chapter 10 The Convoy

**HEY GUYS! I… am… SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have been so busy working extra hours and I just haven't had a chance to write! I'm saving up to buy parts for my Charger so I can work on it throughout winter and I'm also saving up for a new truck because my Rams on it's last legs! Anyway! ENJOY!** **Shoutout to: Steelmoore2 and NoRoleModelz98**

Chapter 10: Cabin Blues

 _Humphrey's P.O.V:_

 __ALRIGHT! So.. I'm on my way to pick up Kate from her house for our trip to Keith's cabin. The whole way there I was getting looks and compliments on my car. It feels.. Weird driving my dads car. The car I was taken home from the hospital in.. The car WE built together. I just hope he's proud of me, wherever he is. I made it to Kate's house and sent her a text:

 _Need a lift goodlookin'? ;)_

 _ **read 5:32pm**_

Once she read it I saw her look at me through her window and her look of shock made me chuckle to myself. I saw her leave the window, probably to come down. The door opened right after her silhouette left the window

"Woah that was fa- ohh shit.." I said to myself as I saw her dad walking to me. I turned the car off because the bass of the engine would make it hard for us to have a conversation.

I opened the door and put my arms on the vinyl roof as if it were a table.

"Hello sir" I said with a smile

"Hello, who are you?" he asked with a deep voice

"I'm Humphrey. A friend of Kates" I answered politely. As I did Kate came out of the house in the background and walked over to us with a worried face.

"Um hey Humphrey, dad.."

"I was just talking to your friend Humphrey" He answered

 _Kates P.O.V:_

Oh boy… My dad got to Humphrey before I did. I can't call him just my 'friend' in front of Humphrey.. I'd feel bad. NO! You know what? The fact me and him have only been going out for a couple days and I already feel the way I do about him means something. I sighed and walked over to Humphrey and put my arm around his waist as he put one around me.

"Dad.. Humphrey is my boyfriend" I said truthfully. Dad just stood there and looked at the car.. Which is so FUCKING HOT! I LOVE this car!

"What's she got in her?" dad asked motioning his head to the front of the car.

"A uh 440 hemi five speed" Humphrey answered

"Wow! This thing would EAT my Impala" Dad said… okay what.. The FUCK is going on?

"Yeah Kate told me you have a '65 Impala. Very nice" Humphrey said chuckling

"Yeah I restored it about four years ago" He answered and Humphrey nodded and smiled.

"Anyway you kids have fun I won't keep you any longer" Dad said

"It was great meeting you sir" Humphrey said patting my back as if to say 'Let's go' and got in the car.

"I'll be right there" I said before shutting his door and jogging over to my dad

"Dad"

"Yes Kate?" he asked

"How come you're not.. Yknow.. Yelling at me about boyfriends?" I asked

"Because Kate… Humphrey seems like a great kid and he seems right for you" He answered

"Is it just because of the car?" I asked and he smiled

"Well.. I guess you could say it is.. I know that car.. It was his father's. I knew him. He was.. My best friend." He said looking at the Charger.

"Wow dad. I didn't know."

"Yeah well. I know you made the right choice. If he's anything like his dad" He said smiling and I smiled back and looked at Humphrey fiddling with his phone.

"Now go! Have fun" He said and I smiled and hugged him

"Thanks dad" I then jogged back over to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Ready?" Humphrey asked one hand on the wheel the other on the shifter. I gave him a passionate kiss and said

"Yes, I'll go anywhere with you" he smiled and looked me in the eye. I know no one has ever said that to him just through the look he gave me. He smiled showing his white teeth and put the car into gear. I rolled the window down and waved at my dad who watched us leave.

 _Humphrey's P.O.V:_

We just left Kate's house as I was going up the gears, 3rd now…

"Your dad is pretty cool" I said as I shifted to fourth

"Yeah that usually doesn't happen when I tell him I'm dating a guy" she said sounding surprised

"Huh. Guess I'm the lucky one eh?" I said chuckling and she giggled

"I guess so" then I saw her look at me then back at the road.

I came to a stop at a red light and got my phone out plugging it into an AUX cable

"Whoa whoa whoa.. You have an AUX cable in here!?" she asked surprised

"Ha yup they're really easy to install. I did it before I came to your house" I said going to YouTube then to my 'Songs' playlist and played 'Above and Beyond' by Eminem/Linkin Park ft. Big Sean, another mashup by my friend Kyle better known as 'Blaze Audio' (GIVE IT A LISTEN!). I heard a car pull up to the left of us and looked at it only to see Jack's blue '71 Cuda and Keith in the passenger seat laughing and looking at me as Jack revved his engine. I gladly answered with a revv of my engine.

"Humphrey.." Kate said

"Oh Kate if you don't feel safe with us ra-"

"Humphrey. I was gonna say.. BEAT HIM!" She said.. This is why I love her

I rolled my window down as did Keith

"Nice car sir!" Jack yelled from the driver side yelling because of the bass of the loud engines

"You too man!" I laughed then revved my engine again as did he. Our cars had a little conversation while I changed the song to 'All For Nothing (zWieR.Z. Remix)' by Linkin Park and right as Mike Shinoda said "Uh!" in the song the light turned red and we floored it! Perfect timing Mike.. we were neck and neck but what can I say… 440 BITCHES! We both have one! Anyway after we stopped at the gas station where we were all meeting Jack ran over and slowly laid on the hood of my car like a supermodel. I wasn't mad because it was fucking HILARIOUS and he was on the fender which he and I know is really strong so it wouldn't dent.

"AHAHAHA hey bro!" I said almost dying

"Hey bro HAHA! You got it running!" He said getting off and doing our handshake with me

"And it runs beautifully!" Keith said walking up from behind and hugging Kate

"Thanks man! But you guys helped" I said as Jack hugged Kate and Keith and I did the handshake. I opened the hood and showed them the monster.

"Damn dude always looks sexy" Keith said in awe and I chuckled

"Did she light up right away?" Jack asked

"No but it didn't take long" I answered as we saw Allen and Troy pull up in Allen's '71 Miura SV with shocked expressions. Jack playfully flipped him off and Allen stuck his finger out the window as they pulled up behind us.

"DAMN dude! You got it running!" Allen said closing his door

"Yup!" I said chuckling

"She's a beauty Humph" Troy said looking it over

"Thanks man" I said as we saw Mooch's white 2015 Toyota Tacoma with a black LED light bar on the roof and a black arb bumper. Yeah… His parents are rich and bought that FOR him.

"Damn" Jack said looking at his badass truck

"Hey guys" Salty said getting out of the passenger seat

"Humphrey is that..?" Shakey started getting out the back

"Yup! My dads Charger"

"Damn dude" Mooch said getting out of his truck

"Niiice" Shakey said. We all did our greetings and waited for the girls. Kate's friends.

"There they are" Kate said referring to a black 2013 Jeep Grand Cherokee. Kate waved at them and they came over and parked behind Allen.

"Hey Kate!" a black with white underbelly girl said coming out of the passenger side door.

"Hey Kayla!" Kate said hugging her.

"Hey Jenna" Kate said hugging a red with white underbelly friend

"Hey Kate" She said smiling as she hugged her

Two more came out of the car, Aleu and Sophia (Jenna and Aleu aren't related in this Fic they are the same age so like… yeah) We all got to know each other and we all got along great!

"We should get going it's only about an hour up the road but we should get there before sunset." Keith said and we all agreed so we got in our cars and convoyed off. I turned my 4G off because I am NOT paying for that shit.. It's expensive as FUCK. Anyway… *cough* I went to my 'Music' app because we have Apple Music and went to my playlist where I played 'Apparently' by J. Cole.

"This weekend is going to be great!" I said as I hit 5th gear, which is pretty much my cruising gear for any manual car.

"Yeah it is! And we have Monday off so we can have our fun tomorrow and have time to help clean up" Kate replied looking out the window. We had a great talk the whole way and shared some laughs. It was… great. We finally made it to Keiths cabin and boy was it ever nice! We all parked under this massive tarp and put our bags inside.

"Wow this is beautiful Keith!" I said looking around the wooden floors, high ass roof, and these massive panoramic windows with an AMAZING view of the lake just around 20 feet away just across the massive backyard.

"Thanks man" he answered

"It was really nice of your parents to let us all come here" Sophia said

"Yeah make sure to thank them for us" Aleu said

"Will do!" Keith chuckled.

"Hey Aleu, Humphrey, can you guys come help me with the fireplace?" Jack asked from outside

"We're coming!" I said and we went out to the back

"Hey thanks guys" Jack said smiling at us with a lot of firewood in his arms

"No problem.. Need.. some help?" Aleu giggled at the amount of wood in his hands

"No thanks I'm okay but I do need your help setting it up" Jack said politely

"No problem. What can I do?" I asked

"Oh uh Humphrey can you grab some more firewood they're just around the side of the house"

"Sure thing dude"

"Thanks bro" He said before him and Aleu got to work and I started my way to the wood.

I got there and saw the HUGE pile of firewood in a box that definitely wasn't going to hold all that wood. I grabbed an arm full and turned around… only to be faced by 5 wolves that did NOT look happy. I think I recognized some of them from school. And then one walked out right in front of me, and stared into my soul with his cold green eyes.

"Garth!"

 **HAHAHA I'M A DICK I KNOW!**


	11. Chapter 11 Together We Fall

**GUYYYYSSSSS! I...AM..SOOOOOOOO SORRY! It's been way too long since I updated and the only reason is that BITCH named Writers Block! MORE LIKE WRITERS COCK! Anyway I'm getting back on the horse again so ENJOY!**

Chapter 11: Together We Fall

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (5:46pm):_

I got there and saw the HUGE pile of firewood in a box that definitely wasn't going to hold all that wood. I grabbed an arm full and turned around… only to be faced by 5 wolves that did NOT look happy. I think I recognized some of them from school. And then one walked out right in front of me, and stared into my soul with his cold green eyes.

"Garth!" I said under my breath

"So…" He said as he walked around me

"You think it's fine to just" he grabs a bat from one of the others who were all holding bats… Yeah… That KINDA SORTA started to scare the shit outta me, but I didn't show it the last thing I need is to have him think I'm scared of him.

"KNOCK SOMEONE OUT!" He said as the bat slammed into my ribs. I grunted and fell down to my knees dropping the wood and grabbing my chest.

"And then.." he continued in a chuckling tone

"Garth.." I managed to say

"Shut up!" he said as he punched the side of my head knocking me further into the dirt in which I felt I was going to be under soon.

"And then.. You drive me out to God knows where"

"In YOUR car" I said and he just slammed the bat into my right arm which was holding me up and I grunted again falling over

"And now? You had the AUDACITY to steal MY girl?" he said and the others just shook their heads

"She wouldn't be with you no matter what Garth *grunt* you treat her like a thing. Slapping her ass.. Trying to force your way *grunt* into her life" I said trying to pick myself up. The look on his face after I said that was pure… anger.. Then he looked down and ran his thumb and middle finger along his eyes until they met. He sighed..

"Get him" was all he said until he disappeared behind the 4 wolves that ran toward me… That was the last thing I saw until I covered my face with my arms from all the kicking and bats…

 _Jack's P.O.V (5:47pm):_

Aleu and I had just finished making the fire.. No thanks to Humphrey. To be honest we were getting worried of where he went.

"Been awhile since Humphrey was gone huh" I said to Aleu as I filled my vape with juice

"Yeah. Hey is that a vape?" she asked as I screwed the top on

"Yeah. Want a puff?" I asked. Ya see.. I was a very heavy smoker and it was getting to 2 packs a day of cigarettes. Until Keith made me quit god bless him. So just to get my fix I've started vaping which is apparently better than cigs.. But not enough tests have been done so.. Eh.

"Sure" she replied holding out her hand which was being half-covered by her sweater.

She took a looooong breath in and it was impressive until she coughed and I started chuckling.

"Don't even say i-"

"WEAK!" I said laughing as she giggled. Then we heard it…

"STOP!"

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (5:52pm):_

After what felt like an eternity the kicking and batting stopped and I just stayed on the ground knowing it's the smartest option. I brought my neck up to see the damage they did, blood was seeping through my jeans and shirt and my arms were so bloody I could barely see the grey of my fur. I looked at Garth and he grinned at me, then… he looked up… right in the direction of my car.. Then back down to me.. I SWEAR man if he or his amigos lay ONE paw on that car.. They are all dead. I shook my head and he started walking over to it bat in paw. He looked at me as he raised the bat like he was actually playing baseball. And then…

"HEY COCK SUCKER!" I heard a deep grizzly voice say. I looked up and saw it was Jack.

"Oh great what do YOU want?" Garth said putting the bat to his side

"That's my buddy your fucking with" Jack stated

"And mine" Allen said walking out from behind him

"And mine" Troy said walking out too

"Mine too" Keith said walking out. I started getting up using the wood as support. I picked up a tire iron that was behind the wood to keep it from falling no doubt and limped over to Garth.

"Y'know what the iron in all this is Garth" I asked

"It's irony dip shit" he said

"No.. I don't think it is" I said as I slammed the tire iron in his face and he fell to the ground. His friends started charging as did mine and the clash had begun. I looked up in the window at a smiling Kate probably at my quick recovery then she started motioning her head behind me and I knew what that meant so I bent my knees and waited until I felt wind behind me so I backed up and shunted the attacker with my ass making his arms go on my shoulders. I then grabbed his arms and flipped him over onto his back as he grunted and stayed down, it was Garth. I looked around as I saw Jack dodged a punch and then knock one of them out. Then I saw Allen who was having a fight with another. I then saw Troy who just took a punch like it was nothing and then uppercut his opponent as he grabbed his jaw and fell to the ground.. Definitely broken. Then I saw Keith.. Who just got a great punch in but forgot to block. He then got hit really hard in the jaw and put his hand on it. Good thing he's smart because instead of crying about it he blocked another punch and then kicked the guys knee in making him lose balance. Keith then bent down and Jack came up behind him pushing himself off Keith's back using the momentum to graten his punch, his fist slammed into the guy's jaw and he was out. They all slowly stood up as the others came out side. They all ran off but first Garth picked up the guy who was knocked out by Jack and glared at me. Then ran off.

Kate ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Thank God you're okay" she said as I hugged her back. I kissed the top of her head and walked over to the guys.

"I don't know what to say guys" I said looking at each of them

"You don't have to say anything man" Allen said with a smile

"Yeah we'd do it again" Keith said holding his jaw.

"You okay man" I asked and he nodded

"Just a bruise the fact I can talk means it's not broken"

"What about you man? Saw you take a lot of bats" Jack said with concern

"I'm okay had worse, probably just a sprained wrist" I finished

"C'mon you five let's get you guys warm" Sophia said from the door. We all started walking to it and took our shoes off as we got inside.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked over to Kate who was leaning on the counter listening to a conversation everyone was having on the couches.

"And then he put the toothpick in his di- he Humphrey how you feeling?" Salty said

"Uhhh.. I'd feel a lot better if for once I walked in on a conversation you're having that isn't entirely fucked up.." I answered and everyone laughed. I wrapped my arms around Kate still holding my beer in one hand and she leaned back using my chest as a pillow. Everyone continued with their conversations but I didn't pay attention.. I was just looking around at everyone so glad to be a part of all this. I didn't want this night to end. Then I remembered Keith telling me where a really nice area is on the lake so I pat Kate's ass as if to say let's go and she followed me. When we got outside she asked

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" I said with a smile and she smiled back as I got in the Charger and started it. We drove for about 7 minutes until I saw it. A little beach area on the lake. I drove slowly on the sand which was wet so I wouldn't get stuck, I just didn't want any mud on the quarter panels. We got out and went to the front of the car.

"Wow this is so pretty" Kate said looking at the view.

"Yeah…" I said looking at her in a daze. She then smiled and we locked lips. I swear everytime we do it's like.. Everything in the world is great like… My life is complete, even though it's not..

She broke the kiss and got her phone out

"We still haven't got a picture together!" she said and I smiled

"You're right!"

She set her phone up on a rock that was in front of the car and put it on a timer. She pressed the button and ran over to me leaning up against the front of the car. She put her lips to my cheeks and I put my hand in my pocket and we held that pose until the flash went off.

"Perfect" she said walking back over to me showing it to me. Not gonna lie it look weird seeing Kate kissing ME. I still can't get over it.

"Hm.. Just like you" I said and she looked up at me with a 'Suuuure' expression and then looked lips with me again. It was hot.. We started a full on makeout sesh on the hood of my car and she broke it to take off my shirt as I took mine off. I picked her up not letting our lips grasp go and opened the passenger door pushing the seat forward laying her down in the back seat.

Wow…

This is it…

I'm gonna fuck Kate Jackson...


	12. Chapter 12 Dream Come True

**No comment…. Enjoy this lemon ;) Not just a lemon tho!**

Chapter 12: Dream Come True

 _Humphrey's P.O.V:_

I lay her down, our lips still entangled, I was ready to make love to her.. For she is the love of my life… Wait wait wait.. What's with all this poetic shit? That's not me… Ahem.. IMMA FUCK THE SHIT OUTTA HER! .. b- but with love… y-yes.. Love.. I do love her I just don't know how to say it. ANYWAY! There we were.. In the back of the car I was taken home from the hospital in.

While we were kissing I felt Kate taking off my jeans so I got to work on her bra which...was… IMPOSIBLE! Like can't these bra companies have some sympathy for the guys who are gonna take off the bra!? I struggled to un-do it while she ALREADY had my jeans around my knees. I broke the kiss for a second and she started giggling

"What?" I asked all nonchalant

"Having some problems?" she asked grinning at me

"Duuuuummmm….. No" I said still struggling she rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed my hand to direct it to a little plastic thingy

"Now just pull up on that like a ski shoe" she said and I did and BOOM it was that easy..

"Hehe I… yeah.." was all I could say in embarrassment. She had a short giggle and then looked down and then back up at me as she started biting her lip.. Damn she's hot. The song 'Power Trip' by J. Cole was playing in my head for some reason (hint to play this song rn..).

She was cupping her bra so it wouldn't fall off… and then... She let go still looking at me.. Her tits were like… PERFECT! Not stupidly big but not small.. Fucking perfect.

I smiled at her and then finished taking my pants off. She started kissing me again which made me lay down. While she was doing this she was taking her pants off. She suddenly went down on my chest and then to my dick.. Just feeling the breath on my dick made me shiver with pleasure. She started taking off my boxers and then.. SLAP. It shot out of my pants and slapped my stomach.

"Holy fuck Humphrey" She said looking at it with almost shock

"Yeeeeessss?" I said with a grin

"Okay.. You.. are massive" she said which made me feel like a fuckin king…

"Hehe" was all I said as she slowly licked up to the tip of my shaft. I looked up and closed my eyes as she put it in her mouth and got to work. I looked back at her eyes being locked on mine. As I moved her hair out of her eyes and held her hair back while she continued sucking. She then brought her head back up to my chest and kissed one of my abs then sat up on her knees and went to her pant pocket grabbing some pills. I looked at her wide eyed

"Did you know we were gonna do this?" I asked

"I'm always prepared Humphrey" she said popping one

"Kate.. is this your first time?" I asked looking her in the eye

"Of course Humphrey… why.. Is it not yours?" she asked with concern

"Yeah of course!" I said enthusiastically so she wouldn't think otherwise..

"Hell you're my first girlfriend Kate"

"Somehow" she said giggling

"Now where were we?" she said seductively

"Oh I think you know" I said equally seductively

She took off her panties and damn.. Her pussy was tight as fuck! She crawled over and laid down on me as my dick was in the middle of her pussy lips and it felt soooooo good. She started making out with me and I accepted for a bit until I broke the kiss… I've watched enough pornos to know what's next. I sat up laying her down on her back. I opened her legs giving me a sweet smell.. Thank god.. That must mean she's a virgin. I started licking her pussy as she thanked me with her cute moans every time I stuck my tongue in. She started running her fingers through my, now, messy ass hair.

She put her hands on my cheeks gently bringing my head up and said the hottest thing ever…

"Humphrey… Fuck the shit outta me."

I looked at her with wide eyes and then grinned

"You got it"

I brought my body up to her and started kissing her as I positioned my dick.

"If you need me to stop.. Just say" I said as she nodded smiling. I nodded and slowly put my dick in her tight pussy. She looked up and moaned then biting her lip. I took a breath out in pleasure. I then started pushing in and out going faster and faster as her lips gave me more and more entrance. As I was thrusting she moaned louder and louder. She wrapped her legs around me as I fucked her which made it feel even better. She then pushed me down and sat up carefully so she didn't bump her head on the roof. Then she crawled over getting on top as she put my dick back in her and started riding me. Damn that felt good. After a while she moaned really loud and I could tell she came so I started thrusting making her experience better. She moaned louder and then I felt my climax coming (no pun intended xD) so I let it go and came in her as I moaned. She smiled at me panting and then lay down on me, making my dick come out of her pussy and touch her asshole. We kissed and then I got a blanket that was under the driver's seat and we cuddled like that.. Best. night. EVER!

 _Jack's P.O.V:_

Salty, Mooch, Aleu, Kayla, and I were sitting in the main lounge (the living room with the window overlooking the lake) watching it snow outside as everyone else had gone to bed.. Accept Kate and Humphrey…

"Hey guys.. Any of you seen Kate or Humphrey?" I asked interrupting a conversation I zoned out of a loooong time ago.

"Last I saw him was when you guys were kicking those other guys's ass" Mooch said

"It's just guys.. Not guys's- nevermind so no ones seen them?" I asked as everyone shook their heads

"I'm gonna go look around for em" I said getting up

"I'll come!" Aleu and Salty said in unison getting up

"Uuummm.. Okay fine let's go" I said as they both lit up and followed me.. They've both been almost kissing my ass since we met.. I mean.. Aleu is pretty cute so that's a good sign but Salty.. It's almost like he's begging for me to be his friend, which I already am.. Hmm weird..

The first thing we did was check if Humphrey's car was there… nope.. Then we started walking in the tracks of his car.. It was starting to snow harder so we followed them fast before they were covered. We followed them with flashlights until we saw it.. Humphrey's car parked at an opening in the trees overlooking the lake.

"You guys stay here I'll go check if anyone's inside" I said slowly approaching the car…

 **SORRY! XD**


	13. Chapter 13 Winter Breeze!

**Hey guys! I updated the cover for this story! It shows humphreys project the 1969 Superbee in all its glory! Give it a look! You could also look at another version of it on my instagram omegawolfjack, I also post when I update the story on there! Thanks for the support!**

Chapter 13: Winter Breeze!

 _Jack's P.O.V (7:15pm):_

I'm walking up to Humphrey's Charger seeing that the windows are all foggy.. Weird… First I looked under the car for traps… Don't judge me! These guys are crafty little bitches.. Anyway after seeing nothing was there I peeked into the window to see… MY BOY GOT IT IIIIINNNN! Humphrey and Kate were cuddling after a seemingly great fuck session. I smiled to myself and walked back to the others.

"Anything?" Aleu asked with a worried expression

"Um.. yup.. I think we should leave them alone" I said

"Oh…." Aleu said knowing what I was getting at

"What? Hell no! Are they okay or not?" Salty said clueless as shit in a dumpster.

"Salty.. They're.. REALLY happy right now we should leave them" I said

"Ah so they're okay?"

"Yes" I said as we started walking back

"So um… what are they doing?" he said and I facepalmed

"They're having fun"

"They're fucking Salty" Aleu said fed up with Salty's ignorance

"Oh.." He said looking down, probably thinking about how he didn't guess that…

 _Humphrey's P.O.V:_

Kate and I are spooning in the back of my car listening to Frank Sinatra's "Let's Fall in Love" on the radio, perfect for the moment .. Damn.. I can't believe my dream came true! A guy like me… having sex with a gal like Kate? Shit! I HAVE to be the luckiest guy in the world! As we were cuddling Kate was holding my hand, the one that was around her. I smiled as I propped myself up with my hand on my head and my elbow holding me up. I saw her open her beautiful amber eyes, she fluttered them as she looked at me and smiled

"Hey beautiful" I said

"Hey handsome" she responded as I smiled

"Look.. we've known each other for.. A while.. But we've only been going out for not even a week and I think I alre-"

"I love you too Humphrey" She said taking the words out of my mouth as I smiled

"Am I that predictable?" I said as she giggled

"Yup" she said as she giggled then we shared a short kiss and I said

"We should probably get back" she sat up

"Sadly yes we should"

We switched to our usual seats, me in the drivers and Kate in the passenger as I started the car the song going off for a split second as I turned the key then coming back on like usual now Frank's "Fly Me To The Moon (feat. Count Basie and His Orchestra)" was playing which is one of my favorites, SHIT this is a good radio station! Damn could that man sing! Anyway, we made it back and walked into the cabin holding hands as we stopped a conversation between Jack, Aleu, Salty, Mooch, and Kayla.

"And then they guy twisted her tits- oh heyy guys" Salty said.. I SWEAR everytime I walk in listening to that guy he's always got some fucked up story going!

"Hey guys" I said as we sat down. All of them were just looking at us with goofy ass smiles on their faces.

"What?" Kate and I said at the same time

"YOU GUYS SMASHED!" Salty and Kayla said in unison

"Reeeal subtle you two" Aleu said with a face palm. I smiled because I mean.. What can I say… I FUCKED KATE! I looked over at Kate to see she was blushing. Keith, Shakey, and the rest of the crew came out to see the commotion. I guess they were watching TV in the other room or something (I know I said they went to sleep but its waaaaaay to early for that).

"Ah good come on guys fires ready" Jack said as we all piled out to the bonfire that was right by a lake.

Mooch drove his Tacoma up behind the fire so we could play music through his speakers. Salty connected his phone to the truck through bluetooth and played "Immortal" by J. Cole and Jack, Keith, Salty, and Sophia all started to rap along obviously not saying the 'N word' outta respect.. Well except Salty he said it. Anyway. We were all having a great time. Kate was cuddled up to me in an outside couch that swung.. It was pretty LIT… I'm sorry.. Anyway I saw Salty pick up his phone when the song ended and looked at it like an old person would, yknow eyes squinted with his face really close to the screen. He tapped and I heard "God's Plan" by Drake start playing, he started nodding to the intro and looked at me as he walked closer.

"C'mon man you drop BARS when you sing this!" he said as he picked me up by my arm and I shook my head while grinning

"Naw man, I can- _I been movin' calm, don't start no trouble with me_ " I started and Kate and the other girls started grinning and laughing because of the actions I was making while singing and the guys started nodding their heads some of them singing along occasionally. Everyone joined in on the course and when he said " _She say do you looove me I tell her only partly I only love my bed and my mama I'm soorryy_ "

-Time skip (2:46am)-

It was just me, Kate, Jack, and Aleu left by the fire other than Keith and Mooch who were passed out on the grass. Everyone else went to bed. Me and Kate were cuddling in a blanket, Jack and Aleu were sharing a blanket. Not gonna lie I can see them together, Aleu is gorgeous and Jack is a pretty handsome guy (just letting yall know I'm not saying IM handsome Jack is just an OC's name he has nothing to do with me! Not being full of myself at all!). We were all having a great conversation about where we wanna be in a few years, I want to be a heavy duty mechanic, so does Jack! Kate and Aleu both wanna be bartenders. Crazy how we have similar dreams. I felt Kate start to nod off so I started getting up and she stood with me.

"I think we're gonna hit the hay guys" I said

"Alrighty bud" Jack said

"Night guys" Aleu said before Kate and I said Goodnight to her as well and went to our room where Kate fell asleep as we spooned. I wasn't so lucky though… I was thinking about Garth and about what his next move might be.. And what possession of mine he would hurt or take next… Come the next day.. I will find out.

 **I have no excuse for my absence.. All I can say is WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS A WHOLE BAG OF DICKS!** **Also thanks to my boys** _**NoRoleModelz98, KeithTheLoneWolf**_ **and** _ **Troy Groomes**_


	14. Chapter 14 Opened Wounds

**Hey guys! REALLY big shout out to Mr.** _ **imjustlikehumphrey**_ **for taking the time to review every chapter! Decided to thank you on an actual story than just a simple reply! ALSO guys I forgot to say in the last chapter that I got into a pretty moderate car accident about a month ago while being driven by a friend and messed my neck up pretty bad so I'll probably be updating the story a lot more! Also there's an easter egg in this one!**

Chapter 14: Opened Wounds

 _Humphreys P.O.V (8:11am):_

I woke up to the sound of a phone on a wooden night stand buzzing with snapchats or texts or something. For a brief moment it stopped and I looked to my right at the most beautiful blonde hair. (Sorry for cutting you off but check out the bolded message at the top.. Some pretty IMPORTANT stuff in there!) Kate was still fast asleep on her right side facing away from me, her hair was still partially curled on the sides from the night before. I turned to my side and moved closer to her putting my left arm around her stomach and kissed her cheek. She smiled that beautiful smile she always has and opened her eyes.

"Good morning beaut- *BUZZ* GODDAMNIT!" I said as I was interrupted by her phone. She laughed and gave me short kiss on the lips and then picked her phone up.

"Why are you so damn popular?" I asked with both eyebrows raised and a half smile.

"That's something I ask myself everyday babe" she said with a smile and then continued to scroll through the notifications. That's yet another thing I love about her, she doesn't WANT to be popular she just can't help it cause she so fucking gorgeous and.. Just amazing!

She turned on her back and put her head on my chest and continued scrolling. As she did I looked at her phone and saw SOOOO many Instagram likes and comments with a few snapchats here and there.

"AmandaLoraSnaillll liked your photo."

"Yourgirl. commented "SO cute! 3""

"Archie_Andrews liked your photo."

"MISSAleu liked your photo."

And soooo many more!

"Oh shit! Sorry babe I didn't know you posted" I said reaching over and grabbing my phone

"Humphrey.. I'm pretty sure you knew" She said with a giggle. I looked at her confused then went to my Instagram and searched in my 'following' for KateAnderson and clicked on her profile where I saw the top photo was the one we took last night in front of my car.

"Ohhhhhhhh" I said as I tapped on it and saw 234 likes…. Wait…2,334 LIKES!?

"Holy shit! I'm famous!" I said and she laughed

"You're enatural!" she said and then giggled

"C'mon, I smell bacon and eggs. Someone must be making breakfast" I said and we got up and dressed.

We walked out of the room and into the GORGEOUS kitchen where Keith and Jack were moving around like chef's making us breakfast. Everyone was sitting in the living room with coffees and juices, Kate and I were the last ones up.

"So then I say to the guy, 'Just take the sex doll home!' Oh hey guys" Salty said.

"Morning" I said sitting down next to Shakey, then Kate sat down next to me.

"Jeez you guys are up late. What. You go for round 2?" He asked and everyone laughed, including me and Kate. Sophia came over and sat next to Kate.

"That's a cute photo you guys took together" she said with a smile

"Thanks Soph" Kate said smiling back

"Yeah thanks Sophia" I said smiling as well.

"Hey you guys need any help in there?" Shakey said making me jump like a bitch.. I actually forgot he was there!

"Woah.. You have a mini seizure there Humphrey?" Mooch asked followed by a few chuckles from others

"Um… yeah sure let's go with that" I said making everyone chuckle

"Do you Jack?" Shakey asked

"Uhhh actually were done bud just gonna put everything in some serving bowls thanks

though" Jack said

"Yeah you guys can actually go sit if you'd like" Keith said followed by some "okays" and "alrights".

We all ate breakfast and MAN can those two cook! Like I LOOOVE food. Thank GOD for my high metabolism or I'd be HUGE! Anyway we finished up and then discussed what we were doing.

"Alright guys. Now you don't have to, but it'd be nice if before you left the cabin you could help Jack and I clean up a bit" Keith said and OBVIOUSLY everyone agreed to stay and help out, it was great of him to invite us all up here. So we all split up some doing the kitchen and others the outside where we had the bonfire and the rest cleaned up the living room. Anyway a few hours later all we had left to do was the outside so we were all working on that, picking up beer bottles and cans, and plates, and all sorts. I was moving the log chairs aside when Kate came over to me with her phone in her hand.

"Humphrey" she said with a worried look.

"What's up babe?" I said standing up from the log

"You should read this" she said holding up her phone. It was on Instagram and in the comments of what had to be our picture and I saw one comment that made my heart skip.

It read: ' **Garthy** : Hey **HumphreyOmeg** , u should probably go check on ur house'

I read it a few times over to make sure that's what it said and then I looked at Kate and said

"We gotta go." We started fast walking through the house when we were stopped by Jack and Troy

"Yo, you see the comment?" Jack asked

"Yep" I answered

"We're coming with you" Troy said and Jack nodded.

"Alright. Let's go" I said and we all ran off. Kate and I got in my Charger where as Troy and Jack got into Jacks Cuda. With the roar of the 440's we were off!

We were going so fast that we couldn't shift into any higher gears. I was maxed in fifth gear and Jack would've been maxed at fourth. I wasn't worried about getting pulled over because, hell, if we did I could show the officers the comment and maybe get a police escort to my house. We made it into town and turned the last corner into my culdesac to be met with neighbours outside starring a truck on fire in a driveway…. MY truck.. In MY driveway….

 **I KNOW! I'm an asshole! xD hope you all enjoyed it! As always check out my buddy** _ **NoRoleModelz98!**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Loss and the Gain

**Hi… I've been expecting you… LMFAO welcome back xD**

Chapter 15: The Loss and the Gain

 _Humphreys P.O.V (2:45pm):_

You know the feeling when you work REALLY hard in order to get something and finally get it? Well imagine how it feels when someone destroys, or better yet, BURNS that thing you worked for. All the odd jobs, sold possessions, and staying late after hours to make more money just thrown in a fucking dumpster.

So there I was, staring at my almost fully burnt truck, all that was visible was the scratched quarter panel. I had no emotions, I decided to just hide them from now on. Once I got out of my trans I noticed Kate was holding me from behind. I turned around and buried my face in her shoulder. We were like that for a bit until I realized

"Shit! We need to put it out before it spreads to the house!" I said. I didn't know where my mom and sister were but right now all I was thinking about was how I was gonna get it out before it spreads to the house. Jack and Troy hurried over ready to help when I sprinted over to the truck. Kate started calling 911 for a firetruck.

"If we can just get it to the middle of the culdesac it will lessen the danger" Jack stated

"We need to put it in neutral" I said looking in through the driver side window burning my hand on the glass in the process. I noticed that the inside hasn't been touched by the fire yet. Garth must've used a blowtorch like he did on the Challenger. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around my hand so I could open the door burn free…

I heard Kate shout "Be careful Humphrey!" as I opened the door. I forced the gear shifter to 'R' for Reverse probably breaking the transmission in the process but who cares.. The truck is fucked.

"Alright it's good" I said as we went to the back of the truck which was the most fire free, Garth and his goons musta just focused on the front of the truck thinking it would just blow up like in a video , Troy, Jack, and some awesome neighbours started pushing the truck until it was away from my house and then the firefighters as well as the rest of the guys who went to the cabin showed up. The firefighters got to work putting out the blaze before it got any worse.

Keith came up to me putting his hand on my shoulder "I'm so sorry bro" he said. Then Sophia came up and hugged me and said "He's not getting away with this".

"No he's not" said Shakey

"Humphrey?" Salty added after a while of silence

"Say something man" Mooch said hunching down to look into my eyes (He's taller than Humphrey). I looked up and at each of them then said

"Guess you could say my truck is pretty… lit" EVERYONE laughed including some of the neighbours. I'm not going to let this ruin my life. Of course I'm sad… PISSED.. But if I show any signs of that it means Garth won.. And I can tell you… That is NOT happening.

 _Kate's P.O.V:_

I gotta tell you my respect for Humphrey just gets stronger by the minute, the truck he worked his ASS off to get was burning in front of him and he can still crack a joke. I'll tell you what.. When it comes to comforting boyfriends I. am. HORRIBLE at it, I just can't seem to help much and I hate it. But for Humphrey I'll try my best. When the rest of the guys went off to talk to the firefighters I saw Humphrey's face drop from a smile to just… sad. I know Humphrey as the fun loving one so it's heartbreaking to see him depressed. I did the only thing I knew how to do in this situation and hugged him rubbing his back.

"It's okay Humphrey, you couldn't do anything about it" I said

"I know." was all he said

"I'm gonna get him back" he said and he broke the hug looking me in the eyes

"Humphrey. Garth is torturing you, just for being with me. I think he deserves it, but it's just about if you make it worse. Please Humphrey just leave it. Garth will likely KILL you if you do anything back" I said and he just brought me into another hug and I hugged him back.

One of the policeman that came with the rest of the first responders tapped Humphreys shoulder and asked, with some sort of Polish accent:

"Hey buddy, I'm Constable Planets. I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry to interrupt but would you mind if we asked a couple questions? You're friends informed us that this was not an accident but in fact an act of Arson, is this true?"

"Yes it is officer and I will answer any questions you have" Humphrey said and they walked over to his police car which was a 2018 Charger with 'RCMP' written all over it.

While they were talking I saw a white Cadillac EXT pull up and I knew it was my dad, but when the doors opened I saw my mom, dad, sister, and two other wolves come out. When I got a better look I noticed it was Humphreys mom and sister. They ran over to me

"Kate! One of Anna's neighbours called her and said there was a fire" dad said looking at Anna, Humphreys mom.

"Yeah Garth took a blow torch to Humphreys truck" I replied

"Kate, honey, where is Humphrey?" Anna asked with sad eyes

"He's over there" I said with a sympathetic smile

"Thank you" she said placing a hand on my shoulder as she and Liza walked by

"Did anyone get hurt dear?" mom asked as she looked at the ambulance that was there

"No, thankfully" I answered

"We were just having lunch with his mother and sister when they called. Why would that boy do that?" Dad asked as he looked at what was left of the, once, beautiful truck.

"Jealousy dad. He thinks if he does all this stuff to Humphrey then I'll leave him" I said covering my face with both my hands

"I have an idea" mom said

"Eve… were not going to kill the boy" dad said and my mom just looked down and sighed

"Nevermind then"

"Humphrey worked so damn hard to get that truck and now look at it" I said looking at Humphrey hugging his mom and sister

"You know what we're gonna do Kate?" dad said his eyes also stuck on them hugging.

"What?"

"Were going to buy Humphrey another truck, a nicer one, one that will make Garth even more jealous"

"Wait.. dad that would only make things WAY worse" I exclaimed

"But you see Kate, if he tries ANYTHING with this one… Well be ready"

"What are you talking about? Are you going insane already?" I asked tilting my head

"There will be a trap in the truck" he answered

"Alright girls your father has officially lost it" my mom said rolling her eyes

"If he tries anything a net or something will fly out over him catching him!" my dad said making gestures with his hands

"How.. per say.. Will you build such a trap?" my mom asked

"I know a guy."

"Dad why are you doing this for Humphrey? Usually you HATE my boyfriends" I asked

"Because Kate.. Humphrey is the first boy you've brought home that I feel is the one for you. And I knew his father… and he did.. So much for me that I could never repay him for. But now his son is in my life and he needs a male figure in his life, someone to lookout for him when he needs it."

"Wow da-"

"But if he hurts you I'll still have Eve burn him in his bed" he finished

"...Wow.. dad.. Alright. Let's do it"

"But you can't tell Humphrey that we put a trap in it, we need it to be believable" he said raising an eyebrow

"Okay" I said before starting to walk to Humphrey but then I stopped remembering something and turned around.

"Oh, and daddy?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"Humphrey has always wanted a red 2017 Chevy Silverado SS" I said and all he did was wink so I took that as a 'you got it' and walked over to Humphrey.

 _Humphreys P.O.V:_

So I finished talking to Planets about Garth and I was just leaning on the cop car thinking about what he said. They're going to question Garth but he said it's highly unlikely there would have been any proof left that he was the one that did it. Even when I showed him the Instagram comment. Since Garth just turned 17 he's still under age therefore it's hard for him to be put in jail when there's no proof he did it.

"Hey good looking you alright?" Kate asked leaning on the car with me

"I'm alright but I'm pretty sure he's gonna get away with it"

"For real? Why?"

"No proof will be left" I said looking down at my shoes

"Don't worry we're all here for you baby, and he will get what he deserves" she said and I just looked at her and smiled

"God I love you" I said and then we kissed. When we broke the kiss she said

"I love you too" and then her parents came over..

"Humphrey how you holding up?" Winston asked

"I'm alright the shock is over so now I'm just angry"

"Well you should be dear, no one should go through something like this at such a young age" her mom said with a frown

"Well we're here for you, and hey. If you'd like come over for dinner tomorrow night I think you'd enjoy it" Winston said with a smile…. Weird… Your girlfriend's parents usually aren't THIS nice.. But HEY I ain't complaining.

"I would love to! Thank you" I said with a smile

"Great" Winston said walking away with Eve and Lilly.

Guess this day isn't complete horse shit after all!

"Fire at an acreage? We're on it. Let's go boys!" One of the firefighters said and they all piled into the firetruck and raced off…

I

SWEAR

TO

GOD

 **penis.**


	16. Chapter 16 Realization

**So I started a Balto fanfiction you should check it out! Also shout out to Troy Groomes, imjustlikehumphrey, KeithTheLoneWolf, NoRoleModelz98 and all the rest of you beautiful people who take the time to read and/or review my story! You guys are the GOAT! Be sure to check out** _ **NoRoleModelz's**_ **high school story because he has some great words for his readers that are straight from the heart! The amount of respect I have for that man is insanely high! Here's to you Modelz! 3**

Chapter 16: Realization

 _Humphreys P.O.V (7:25AM)_

I woke up as usual.. Yes with the awkward boner.. Anyway! Today is tuesday and it's time to get back to school but I'm fine with that because my beautiful girlfriend will be there. Oh right.. The acreage that caught fire wasn't mine but in fact one that was pretty close to mine. I know the guy, he's an older wolf, maybe 60 or 70 years old but he's the sweetest old fucker I know. I just call him Mr. Murphy because that's what my dad called him.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys to the Charger which my mom let me park in the garage so it was safe, she doesn't want anything to happen to that car cause it holds way too many memories of her and my dad. Anyway I put some toast in the toaster and sat down on the couch watching the news which my mom left on before going to look for jobs.

"And that is the latest on the rapper, Mac Miller's, death" the male news anchor said.

"In other news the last car show of the year will take place on thursday so… bring your hot dogs and hot rods, on to you Jordan" the female anchor stated which got me thinking….

The reason it's the last car show of the year was because winter is coming… A 1969 Charger will NOT hold up in the DICK FREEZING winters we get. I knew I had to sell a LOT of cars in order to get another truck or anything that would survive the winter.

"Morning"

"JESUS CHRIST LIZA!" I said holding my heart due to my sister scaring the absolute shit outta me

"Geez sorry.. I forgot you were a little BITCH" she said and I just frowned and got up leaning on the counter

"I am NOT a little bi-" and just then my toast popped up from the toaster right behind me

"Holy shit!" I said holding my heart again for it was beating harder than me on my meat before I started going out with Kate…

"Bitch…" Liza said while grabbing a muffin from the fridge.

We ate breakfast and then got in the car and drove off to school. We didn't have to pick Salty up because I helped him change his oil yesterday so we good. I plugged in the AUX which was a custom install because AUX ports in cars didn't come out until… I think 2004. Anyway I put on 'Revenge' by XXXTENTACION in memory of the legend himself. After that I threw on 'Under the Weather' by Mac Miller in memory of him as well.

"So many good singers and rappers gone within just these last years" I said breaking the awkward silence

"Yeah.. Chester Bennington, X, Mac, who's next? Mike Shinoda?" She said referring to the Linkin Park rapper

"Ugh don't even say that sis... You know, he has his own album now in regards to Chester dying right?"

"For real? No! Put it on" she said as I picked up my phone at a red light and found his 'Post Traumatic' album and put on 'Hold It Together' because that's one of the best for sure. We jammed out until we got to school. NEVER gets old driving into the parking lot watching all the students heads turn, the best thing though is when the teachers heads turn its great. I parked next to Salty and Mooch and got out doing our handshake with each of them.

"How's it going Humphrey?" Salty asked after we did the handshake

"Not too bad my friend yourself?"

"Decent"

"Good good"

We started to talk and I saw Troy and Jack pull in and park behind us leaving a spot between them.

"Humphrey! Come on bud park between us!" Jack yelled after opening the door

I looked at Salty and Mooch and then said,

"Fuck yeah hold up!" I got in, started it and then backed up in between them.

"Lookin good boys" Mr. Hing, our math teacher, said giving us a thumbs up

"Thanks bud" Troy said locking his Camaro

Keith, Aleu, and Sophia came over to us and greeted us.

"Hey you guys" Aleu said and walked over to Jack… and KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS!? HELLO!?

"Hey babe" Jack said and we all looked at them shocked except Keith because Jack tells him everything

"Woah woah woah back up.. You two are going out!?" Sophia exclaimed

"Haha yeah" Jack stated as he was leaning up against his car with his arms around Aleus waist.

"When did that happen?" I asked with a smile

"At the cabin when you and Kate went to bed" Aleu explained

"Huh damn well congratulations" I said and we all laughed

I looked back at Salty and Mooch by their cars and they didn't look too happy, sad actually, but then it occured to me they might think I'm ditching them for these guys but in fact they are a solid part of this group.

"Get over here you antisocial ass hats!" I said and their faces lit up and they fast walked over.

"Great almost the whole gang's here!" Keith said cheerfully with the brightest smile

"Almost" I said checking my phone wondering where Ka- oh there she is..

"Hey baby" Kate said hugging my arm that was down

"Oh hey gorgeous" We shared a quick kiss

"Dawwwww" Salty said wrapping his arms around himself like he was pretending to hug himself and acted like he was making out with someone and we all laughed

"Haha shit we need to get you laid Salty" Jack said and we all laughed except for Salty

"Is that an offer Jack?" Salty said grabbing the straps of his backpack around his shoulder

"Sure I bud I'm sure I can find someone who will sleep with someone who sounds like a stoner" We all shared a quick chuckle including Salty

"We should get to home room guys" Sophia said after she finished laughing

We all agreed and started walking in our massive group of nine and this isn't even our entire squad! We're still missing Allen and Shakey! As we were walking Kate and I were holding hands and I felt her squeeze my hand slightly so I looked at her and we lagged behind the others a bit

"You still coming over for dinner tonight?" She asked looking at me with those beautiful amber eyes that would make even Kanye West smile.

"Of course! I mean what boyfriend wouldn't go for dinner with his girlfriends parents.. Especially when THEY invited him?" I said making her chuckle as we made it to the front doors of the school

"Good, I can't wait" She said slowly kissing me on the lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck which turned me on record breakingly fast.

"Bye Humphrey" she said walking away and letting go of my hand

"See ya" I said and then walked into my homeroom

 _*time skip (2:46pm)_

So basically school was out and I felt the nervousness setting in on the fact that IM GOING TO HAVE DINNER WIT- okay lemme calm down.. Ahem.. I am going to have dinner with Kate's parents.. Her dad is a very intimidating man and her mom is just BATSHIT CRAZY! I walked outside to feel the freezing winds his my face.

"Not good.." I said to myself as I realized I HAD to buy a winter vehicle. The last thing I wanted to do was sell the Charger but in that case having a classic in a country where your windshield washer could freeze didn't seem ethical. I shook off the thought of selling it and finally reached the car where Liza was waiting.

"Sup doofus" I said as I messed up her hair

"HEY" she said as I unlocked the driver side door and then reached over and unlocked the passenger. She got in went on her phone and we were off.

"I am TERRIFIED LIZ" I said as we exited the school parking lot

"Of what now little BITCH"

"Yknow what? Nevermind" I said stopping at a red light

"Noooo I was kidding please I wanna help" she said looking up from her phone.

"I'm having dinner with Kate's parents tonight sis"

"Oh shit.. What did you do to get on their good side?" she asked shutting her phone off now that she was interested in what I had to say.

"Oh thank GOD. So it's a good thing when your girls parents invite you over?" I asked relieved

"Well either that or they want to murder you because they found out you slept with her.. But you didn't… right?" after she said that my heart LITERALLY stopped.. I died guys.. End of story. KIDDING DON'T CLICK AWAY! Anyway I felt a hot rush fill my body and Liza must have noticed…

"Did you fuck her big brother?" she asked shocked

"Maybe"

"OHHHH you are FUCKED! Her parents could take down a bull with their bare hands!"

"You are NOT helping!" I exclaimed

I had no idea what to do! I had sex with a girl who has a father that could crucify me and a mother who could turn me into FUCKING PLAY-DOH! What if they DID find out! Aww hell no. All I knew for sure was that I was NOT going to have dinner at Kate's house.

 **Welp there we go! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**


	17. Chapter 17 Super Sport

**SUP FUCKERS! Welcome to a brand new chapter! ENJOY IT! And check out my buddys KeithTheLoneWolf and** _ **NoRoleModelz**_ **or I'll be mad at you!**

Chapter 17: Super Sport

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (3:28 PM)_

 __Guyss… GUYSSS… I was KIDDING when I said I wasn't going to go to Kate's! I'm not a pussy! Besides… Her parents had to find out eventually.. It's just about how bad of a beating I might get you know? Anyway Liza and I made it back to our house and I opened the door and our cat almost bolted out the door but I caught her in time.

"You see that Liz? A pussy tried to escape me and I caught it" I said with a grin

"Oh? So you're saying the only way for you to actually GET any pussy is by trapping it in a house and then catching it when it tries to escape?"

"What the FUCK? You're on a roll with the roasting this week aren't you?" I asked putting the our cat, Lexi, down and going to the fridge

"I guess you could say that, part of it's from school though.. It just pisses me off" She said sitting on the couch and getting on her phone

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah hehe. Hey so are you going to Kate's for dinner or are you gonna pussy out?" she asked and I looked at her squinting my eyes and said

"I was just kidding when I said I wasn't going bitch! Of course I'm going!"

"GOOD! Now go get ready" she said as I was going up the stairs

"I am! I am! What are you? My mother!?"

I heard her giggling to herself as I walked into my room and I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.. It was a strange feeling because my phone was resting on my dick and I thought my dick started buzzing.. I was kinda scared I thought it was like… about to blow up or… shed its skin or some shit… ANYWAY that's enough talk about my dick for one day…

*message with K-Kate and H-Humphrey

K- Hey boo I'll come pick you up at 7

H- Alright babe

K- You better be on your BEST behavior..

H- I will be an angel m'lady

K- We both know that's hard for you XD

H- Yeah.. yknow.. I'm pretty hard for you

K- HUMPHREY OMG XD

H- Oh come on you set me up for that one

K- Guess I did ahah anyway see you then xx

H- cya! :)

*end

I put my phone on my dresser and started looking for things to wear for tonight. I wanted to look nice but not TOO dressed up. I don't wanna be that one douchebag who is the only one dressed up and shit. I took out a tan button up shirt and some nice black jeans and put them on my bed. Right as I did that my phone started to ring on my dresser which scared the SHIT outta me. Like seriously! Have you ever heard how loud a phones buzz is on a wooden surface? I'll tell you, it's as loud as a bunch of rhinos in an orgy… I assume..

I picked up my phone and saw the contact name 'Daddy' with like a moaning emoji and knew it was Jack… Don't ask..

"Hey bro" I said when I answered

"Hey man, look can I come over? I wanna talk about something" Jack said as I heard the sound of an engine and knew he was driving

"Yeah of course man" I said as I then heard the sound of a 440 in the distance outside

"Ah good I'm almost there"

"Wait did yo-" Before I finished trying to ask if he knew I was gonna say yes he hung up and I saw him pull into our driveway through my bedroom window. I ran downstairs and let him in and we bro fisted before he took his shoes off. We went straight to my room and he sat on my bed as I sat on my computer chair in front of him.

"I see your room hasn't changed a bit" He said and I chuckled

"So what did you wanna talk about bud?" I asked. Jack stood up for a second and picked up a red and black Fender bass guitar that was leaning up against the wall and then plopped back down on my bed. Funny thing about that bass is that it was his but he left it with me when he moved because he wanted it to be safe. I never really touched it though I'm more of a guitar guy myself.

"Well.. you know how I'm with Aleu right?" he asked and started slapping the strings of the bass playing 'Can't Stop' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers and then stopping(Just so you guys know in order to play some songs on bass guitars you have to literally slap the strings with your thumb).

"Yeah you guys seem great for each other honestly" I said looking at the bass

"Thanks bro.. The thing is.. She's a virgin" Jack said moving his left hand up and down the frets almost like he was jerking off the neck of the bass, but that's kinda how we guitarists relieve stress believe it or not XD

"So? Aren't you a virgin?" I asked and he just looked up at me

"No… I lost my virginity to Larissa"

"Shit really?" I asked wrapping my fingers around my chin

"Yeah… The night she moved away we fucked"

"But what does this have to do with Aleu?"

"Well" he said as he leaned the bass guitar back on the wall "What if Aleu finds out? What if she wanted to be with someone who was a virgin as well?"

"Well I mean.. There's no way to really tell that you aren't a virgin anymore" I said leaning back in the chair and peering at a clock. 3:46 pm..

"Yeah but.. I don't wanna lie to her you know? I want this relationship to be secret free and so does she"

"Well I guess I respect the shit outta that" I stated and then I thought of something

"I have an idea! Why don't you talk to her brother, Kodi? He's a pretty chill guy"

"I guess that's a start.. But he's like the top athlete in our school. That kid can run so fast! What if he beats my ass for going out with his sister?"

"Trust me dude.. The only person in that school who would beat a guy up for going out with his sister is me. Kodi and Aleu are in the same grade so he probably doesn't think of her as his baby sister" I said as I heard my phone buzz but I didn't want to be rude and check it. Jack has helped me so much just within these past weeks and hasn't asked me for anything in return, so I really want to be there for him when he needs me, same with Allen, Troy, Keith, and everyone else in our squad.

"I guess I'll give it a shot" He said after thinking about it.

"I'll come with you too! I haven't talked to Kodiak since the three of us used to hang out in grade 5! I miss him"

"Yeah you're right" Jack said as his ears perked up

"It's awesome how our whole squad is coming back together. How many people do you think are in our squad?" I asked and Jack started counting with his fingers

"Lets see.. In our main squad there's Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Kate, Keith, Allen, Troy, and Aleu. Including us that's 10 people" Jack said and my eyes went wide. All my life the most friends I ever had at one time was 3. Now I have 9! And that doesn't include our outer group with Kayla, Sophia and all them.

After me and Jack talked for a bit my sister came into my room.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Liza" Jack said

"Get your own friends!" I said and Jack chuckled

"No! All of them drive now and I can't until February"

"Why don't you steal your brothers car one night and take it for a joy ride?" Jack asked grinning at me

"Do NOT give her any ideas!" I said grabbing the Chargers keys off the dresser and holding them tight to my chest as the two laughed at my actions.

"I'm just playin bro" Jack said while checking his watch

"Oh. I gotta go. Me and Aleu are going to see a movie tonight"

"Alright bro I should get ready too" I said as we both stood up.

"Oh yeah! You're going to Kate's to have dinner with her family!" he said leaning on the door frame

"Yes sir" I answered proudly

"Geez what did you do? Tell them you fucked their daughter?" he asked and him and Liza started laughing while I just stood there like a statue while nervously laughing

"I'm just messing around. Hey thanks for talking with me bro it helped a lot" he said as we bro hugged

"Yeah anytime man. I mean it"

"Alright take it easy bud" he said as he left the room

"You too!" I yelled.

After I heard the front door close and the sound of his car start up I went over to my phone and picked it up to see what the buzz was for earlier… It was Kate…

*K- Time changed to 6 sexy. Mom already started dinner. So be ready!

Huh alright time changed to six. Good thing I have plenty of ti-

 **5:54pm**

OH FUCK ME HARD AND CALL ME JERRY! Me and Jack were talking for 2 hours!?

I threw my phone on my bed and pulled my shirt off. I thought I heard a rip or a stretch but I didn't care at that point! The last thing you want to do is be late to your girlfriend's parents dinner.. Especially if they ALREADY wanna kill you!

I quickly buttoned up my shirt and jumped into my pants squishing my balls on one side in the process which, if any guys who are reading this have ever done this know, IT FUCKING HURTS! I adjusted my balls and ran to the bathroom spraying myself with some American Eagle cologne and then ran a brush through my hair. I heard a honk outside and knew it was Kate. I'm not sure why she picked me up instead of me driving myself there but I ain't complaining! I ran to my room and grabbed my phone and wallet and then ran down stairs. Before I opened the door I took a big breath so I could calm down from all the running around. I walked out and then jogged over to her blue Camaro and got in.

"Hey babe" I said before kissing her on her cheek

"Hello yourself. Honestly, I'm surprised you were ready on time" she said with a raised eyebrow

"Well.. hehe, you know me! Always prepared and ready"

"Humphrey.. I saw you running around through the window" She said with a giggle

"Oh… Well TECHNICALLY I was ready on time.. I just kinda.. Left it to the last minute.. hehe"

"Well, I'll give you that one" she said as she put the car in gear and drove off to her house.

Kate plugged in the AUX and gave me the other side so I could plug in my phone. I decided to play 'Arabella' by Arctic Monkeys because I fucking love that band!

"Arctic Monkeys huh?" she asked with a smile as she nodded her head to the beat

"You know them?" I asked while quickly looking at her

"Know them? I love them!"

"My god! The more I learn about you the more I love you!" I said as I started singing along

"How did you hear about them?" she asked

"Actually Jack knows how to play all their songs on bass and that's kinda how I got into them by hearing him play"

"Ohhh yeah Jacks entire Instagram is videos of him playing bass. He's really good"

"He's the best" I answered and we jammed out until we got to a road I have never been on

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To my house.." she said almost in a question. I had never been on this road and then we pulled up to a black gate and I realized we were in the back of her house where the garage was. Kate put the window down and typed in a code on a keypad and the gate opened up.

"Fancy" I said in a rich guy accent

"Mmmm quite" she said also in an accent and we shared a laugh

As we pulled into the garage I saw sooooo many beautiful cars..

1969 GTO Judge

2017 Challenger Hellcat

1956 Bel Air

2001 Skyline

2017 Nissan GTR

AND SO MANY MORE

"I… am in heaven.." I said in awe as I was looking at all the beautiful machines that were passing by. Kate giggled and we parked next to a really nice 2016 Dodge Ram Longhorn and got out.

"Yep.. My family are all car nuts so that's kinda what we spend most of our money on" Kate said and I gasped

"My family are all car nuts too!"

"Well there's no real surprise there hunny" she said as she locked her car and I chuckled

"C'mon dinners probably ready" she said holding out her hand and smiling. I took her hand and we walked to a door that lead to some stairs. When we made it to the top of the stairs I saw a beautiful living room that had a window looking out on a lake and next to that was the kitchen where I saw Eve moving around with plates

"Oh hello my dears" She said coming over and… HUGGING ME? Ok.. What the hell did I do to deserve this? Am I having a stroke? I have no clue… All I did know was that the food smelled SO good and I was ready to eat it all. We all sat down at the dinner table and had a discussion about Garth and I told them how he never really liked me to begin with and how he always found ways to bring me down.. Kate then told them about how one of the reasons he's doing this is because I was going out with her. Once everyone was finished eating Winston stood up.

"Come with me Humphrey." he said as he held out an arm. I got up and walked over to him and he put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking. I heard everyone else get up from the table as well so I knew they were following.

"Humphrey.. We really are sorry about what happened to your truck. Kate told me how hard you worked to get it and you just.. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment especially with everything you have been through."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot" I said as he was leading me towards the front door.. Oh boy…

"Now, Kate has told us about everything you have done for her.. The fighting Garth, the complements, and so on.. Now I am certain that you will do anything you can to protect her"

"With my life sir" I said as he opened the door and I felt the breeze hit my face.

"I don't doubt that son… Which is why I wish to repay you." After he said that some hands came up from behind me and covered my eyes, I could tell they were Kates just from the feel of them.

"Alright Kate go ahead" Eve said as we stopped walking and Kate moved her hands off my face and that's when I saw it…

A Red

2017

Chevy Silverado SS

 **Sooo that's it! One of, if not, the longest chapters in the series! No cliff hanger for once! But I guess it KIND of is because you guys didn't get to see Humphreys reaction. HEHE is he going to accept it? Or is he going to tell them no? FIND OUT NEXT TIME**


	18. Chapter 18 Rejection

**SUP FUCKERS! It hasn't been THAT long since I posted but definitely long enough and I apologize! No excuses I just simply didn't**

 **feel like writing for a bit. Anyway! Check out** **NoRoleModelz** **as well as** **Troy Groomes** **for they are continuing to update their stories! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Rejection

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (6:41 pm)_

Have you ever been at crossroads? I don't mean literally but metaphorically. On one side I have a free $50,000 truck, BUUUTTT on the other side I feel like I won't ever get the chance to repay them. Let's be honest… Kate's parents aren't young anymore and $50,000 doesn't come easy… unless you're like a lawyer… or a prostitute.. or a pornstar.. God I'm horny... ANYWAY, ahem.. the fact of the matter is, every time I get in that truck I will constantly feel selfish and ashamed that I could never give them anything in return. So that's why I came to my final decision.

"No.. I can't except this.." after I said that they all exchanged glances with each other, it almost looked like they were worried.

"What?... Humphrey why?" Kate asked looking at me.

"Because.. I wouldn't be able to pay you guys back for as long as I live"

"But Humphrey.." Winston started to say but I didn't want him to try to convince me because I was on the absolute brink of accepting it.

"Look guys I appreciate it more than anything but it's so hard for me to accept things now when I know I can't repay. My father did a lot for me and my family but I was never able to repay him." I said as I looked down. Winston put his paw on my shoulder and we leaned against the truck.

"Humphrey… I understand that you're a man of his word, and that's one of the reasons I like you so much. It's definitely one of your fathers qualities. But the reason this truck is important is because it's baited with a net that will come out if Garth tries anything. It will also film the whole thing via cameras." I was taken back a little bit by this. What can I say? It was a good idea.. but the cameras kinda freaked me out.. like what if me and Kate were gettin down! And I don't mean just normal sex.. I mean like, what if we were doing some kinky shit in that truck and the cameras recorded.. EEEVERYTHING.. Nah but in all honesty it's a very useful idea.. but my answer was still the same, and here's why…

"That's an amazing plan! But my answer still remains." After I said that Winston cocked his head and shot a discerning look. He then turned his gaze to the back window and then back to me.

"I don't understand.."

"You see… all my life, I've relied on others to help me with everything and anything. My friends when my father died, my mom with just about everything.. Hell, even on me and Kate's first date I used my friends car in order to impress her. I never had my father to teach me the necessities I need in order to take care of myself in life." I looked at Kate and it looked like she was fighting off tears. Eve had no expression, she was too focused on what I had to say and Winston… well Winston had a look of concern for some reason, like I know I'm being all serious and shit but it's not like I'm about to kill myself.. I'm just stating straight facts. I continued...

"As much as I appreciate what you guys are trying to do for me.. I need to start taking responsibility for all the negative aspects in my life." I looked at Kate. "Kate, the reason Garth is tormenting you is because of me, as much as you think it's the other way around. He is my responsibility and if I don't confront him myself he's just gonna think I'm an easy target."

I looked around the garage at the three expressions that were looking at me.

"Alright Humphrey I understand.. and if you change your mind the truck is always here, but what are you going to drive in the winter?" Winston asked

"I'm sure I'll find a truck at the acreage" I said and he nodded.

"Humphrey, I hope you know, I have so much respect for you right now. **I'm proud of you**." Winston said looking me in the eyes. That's all any guy ever wants to hear right?... well that and 'wanna try anal?' But I digress.. Eve walked up to us and put a hand on me and Winston's shoulders.

"Who wants dessert?" We all looked at her and smiled, starting to walk back to the kitchen. Kate walked next to me with an arm around me as I did the same to her. She put her head on my chest and said,

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Heh, I try my best"

"Just be careful okay?"

"I will, don't you worry your pretty little head" I said as I patted her head like you would a pet and she giggled.

"You promise?" She asked. we stopped walking and I said,

"Yes. I have stuff to live for; my sister, my mother, my friends, and now you" she smiled and we shared a quick kiss. After that we continued walking through the door to the kitchen where we had an amazing dessert. Like DAMN Eve can bake! It was like my tastebuds were having an orgy in my mouth!... I'm actually fucked up.. like I know I've said some stupid shit throughout this adventure but.. damn. Anyway Kate drove me home after and that was that… or so we thought….

 _The next day: Jacks P.O.V (9:04 am)_

Look guys… I get it, I'm just some guy that you don't know, who has the voice of a smoker.. I also know you care about what happens in Humphreys life more than mine but bare with me, because Keith told me I should talk to you guys. Ahem..

today was the day I'd tell Aleu I'm not a virgin. The reason that's a big deal is.. I really want my relationship with her to work out. She's so beautiful and down to earth. I was getting ready to go to the gym. I put on a Nike t-shirt and some gym shorts, grabbed my chocolate flavored protein shake, some finger less gloves and threw on my black and white Nike Retaliation shoes and headed out to my Cuda. I hopped in and as I sat down and shut the door, for SOME reason it occurred to me that I never asked Humphrey how last night went. For all I know Kate's parents could have found out about how Humphrey slayed Kate's pussy and he could be in a ditch somewhere. Trust me it's no secret in this town that the Jacksons are some bat shit crazy wolves, especially Eve. I made sure my car was in neutral and started it. I took out my phone and searched for the contact name "Sexy Babe" with a kissing emoji… and no that isn't Aleus contact name.. it's Humphrey's, don't ask. We all have fucked up contact names for each other.

 _ ***Text conversation with H-Humphrey and J-Jack:**_

J- Hey man u still alive?

H- XD yes I'm still kicking it was actually a great night

J- Oh shit good good.

H- I gotta tell u something where u at?

J- I'm heading to the gym right now wanna meet me? Get those GAINZ (bicep emoji)

H- haha nah bro I get those natural gainz from working on cars but meet me at the acreage when ur done?

J- yeah sure man. It'll be around 12

H- alright brotha

I put my phone back in my pocket and headed to the gym. The only thing on my mind was what was Humphrey gonna tell me? Anyway today was arm and back day.. not gonna get into details I just simply worked out my back and arms.. nothing too important there.

 _Time skip 11:30 am_

I finished my workout and got in my car. I was debating whether or not to see Aleu first or Humphrey.. I decided I'd see Humphrey first because maybe he could give me some more advice on how I should tell her.

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (11:34 am)_

I was playing some Call of Duty Black Ops 4 with Salty, Allen and Kayla in my Xbox Live party. We were playing Blackout which is the battle royale mode in the game. I don't understand why so many wolves talk shit about Black Ops 4, I quite like it. Anyway, Allen was the last one alive because the three of us got killed by a squad while Allen was looting. We were in the TOP 3… now… I CANNOT stress this enough, when you are in the top 3 of a battle royale it is some serious shit, because if you die you feel way worse. We were um… cheering Allen on… yeah let's go with that..

"Allen HEAL! HEAL YOU DUMB FUCK!" Salty yelled

"I'm TRYING dipshit! But it's not gonna help when there's a team RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!" Allen shouted back

"Guys chiiiiilllllllll" Kayla said calmly

"SHUT UP KAYLA" they both said in unison, where Kayla and I just gave a chuckle. Anyway Allen got killed.

"IM GONNA FUCK YOU SO HARD!" He said as we all left the game.

I remembered I had to meet Jack at around 12 but I haven't been playing that long.. I turned on my phone to check the time an-

 ***11:38am**

"FUCKING TITTY MUNCHING DICK BAGS!" I screamed out loud.

"I can't tell if that's gay or not.." Salty said.

"Well I mean he said titty but also dick, hard to say." Allen retorted

"Well you would know wouldn't you?" Salty asked

"Fuck off man. Don't do me like that" Allen answered.

"Um Humphrey is everything ok?" Kayla asked

"No! I might have stood up Jack!" I said

"You see… now THATS gay" Allen said and the three of them chuckled

"No I told him I'd meet him around 12 to talk"

"We'll then GO!" Allen said.

"Alright! See you guys later!"

I tapped the off button on the Xbox and it gave me the satisfying 'beep boop' sound. I grabbed my wallet, phone and the keys to the Charger and ran down the stairs to the garage. Before I started the car my phone rang and I looked at the contact name and it said "M'lady" with a pink heart emoji. It was Kate.

"Hey babes" I answered

"Hey" Kate said sounding worried

"What's up?" I asked

"We gotta talk… right now. Meet me at the acreage"

And that was the last time things were the way that they were.

 **Haha! I'm a complete dick but BOY OH BOY do I have plans for this story :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Frenemy

**Hey people!** **Caution! This chapter WILL start off slow but it will be worth it** **don't worry! I don't think I thank you guys enough for your AMAZING reviews!** **I will one day have a whole chapter just dedicated to answering and reacting to your reviews but not just yet!** **Anyway here's the next chapter! Now that I have more ideas for this story I have an excuse to keep writing it! Love you guys! Check out** _ **KeithTheLoneWolf**_ **!**

Chapter 19: Frenemy

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (11:45 am)_

So here's the main notes of my life right now…

I'm rebuilding my dads car.

I am going out with my dream girl.

I had sex with her, taking both our virginities in the process.

My old friends are back in my life.

Garth is my biggest enemy.

Garth destroyed my truck..

And I'm always horny...

I'm on my way to the acreage listening to 'From the Inside" by Linkin Park, a song that I really relate to. Anyway, I'm going to the acreage because that's where Kate wanted me to meet her, which was convenient because that's where I was meeting Jack. However, I was meeting both for two different occasions. I was meeting Jack to talk about a plan I have to get back at Garth and I was meeting Kate to talk about GOD only knows what.. as if those two weren't enough my phone rang once more! I picked up my phone from the Chargers console and squinted my eyes to see the contact name 'Fuckable Teddy Bear'... it was Keith… I told you guys not to question the contact names… Anyway, I answered:

"Hey buddy how's it goin?" I asked

"Good man, listen I wanna talk about Jack are you at the acreage?" I sighed after he said that,

"No but I'm on my way there, just meet me." I said with a voice of melancholy.

"What's with the sigh bro? We don't have to meet right now" he said sounding disappointed. Trust me it's not good when you hear the nicest guy you know sound sad…

"NO NO! That's not what I meant.. you'll see why when you get there.." I stated.

"Oh okay man.. also I don't have a car yet.."

"Alright I'll come get you now" I said as I hung up and took the next turn that was so conveniently where Keith's house was.

AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH! GUESS WHAT!? Yup, you guessed it! My phone rang again! I growled and looked at the contact and sure enough.. it was Liza, but her contact name was just simply 'The Brat'.

"WHAT!?" I answered

"JESUS! You scared the crap outta me" she said

"Sorry! But I'm under A LOT of pressure right now!" I stated and I heard talking in the background… it was a guy…

"Who's that in the background?" I asked with the voice of a parent.

"It's um… *sigh* its Mooch, Salty and Shakey"

I was wondering what the hell those three were doing with my little sister but heard Shakey in the background say, and I quote,

"Nice job Mooch I told you to stop blabbering on about how McDonalds was bringing back pizza!"

"Wait… put me on speakerphone Liz.. NOW!"

"Okay… you're on speaker" I could tell she was telling the truth because the sound changed.

"Alright! Three things!" I started, "ONE! What the hell are you three doing with my sister!? TWO! I was just playing xbox with Salty how is he there? And THREE! Is it really true that McDonalds brought back pizza?" I heard some chuckles and a bit of whispering but then Salty spoke up.

"Hey buddy, the reason we're with your sister is because we were coming to see you… you're working on the car right? Also they just picked me up."

What is everyone's obsession with my fucking acreage today? Salty continued

"Oh… and to answer your last question.. FUCK YEAH MCDICKS BROUGHT BACK PIZZA!"

"Hell yeah! And fine just come to the acreage I'll meet you there.."

"Something wrong?" Mooch asked

"You'll see when you get there" I said referring to all the guys and girls that will be meeting me there as well.. I then hung up.

This day was most definitely going a completely different direction from how I previously thought it was gonna go. I made it to Keith's house, or should I say MANSION, and revved the engine so he knew I was there. Seconds later he came out the front door with a water bottle in his hand and got in my car.

"Hey bro" he said as our hands hugged and then we bro fisted.

"How's it goin brotha?" I asked as I stepped on the clutch and shifted the car to first.

"It's going good man… so, why did you sound kinda stressed over the phone?" He asked.

"Because… well, there's six other people that are going to be at the acreage by the time we get there and everyone has 'something' to tell me.. I've just got a lot on my mind today man."

"Damn.. sounds serious" he said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Speaking of which. What did you wanna talk about? You said something about Jack?" I said looking at him quickly and then back to the road.

"Oh right! Listen man.. Jacks really stressing about the whole Aleu thing and I have an idea to make him feel better but, wanted to run it past you first." He said saying the last few words almost cautiously.

"Yeah man! Let's hear it" I said enthusiastically, which made Keith perk up a bit.

"How about… We talk to Alues brother Kodi!" After he said that, I half smirked and then shook my head,

"No dice man. I already thought about that possibility but Kodi is one FIT dude… If he found out Jack wanted to sleep with his sister already, he'd probably turn his dick inside out."

"Oh… yeah, that wouldn't be pretty... Then he'd be a girl. What would we call him?" He asked

"Like, what would be the female alternative of the name Jack?" I asked, my ears perking up in the process.

"Yeah! Would we call him… Jackie?" He asked

"Nah, that's too unisex of a name, has to be more girly."

Anyway! To keep it frank; the whole ride there Keith and I talked about what we would name a penisless Jack.. we settled on Jacqueline. The fun and normality of my life soon changed when we pulled up to the acreage. As we passed under the 'Squiler Acreage' sign both me and Keith's expressions, whatever they were at the time, dropped to the same pose… mouth open and eyebrows almost touching. For me it was a look of horror.. There it was.. a yellow 2015 Mustang GT parked next to Kate's Camaro.

What.

The.

"Fuck." I said finishing my internal thoughts out loud.

I pulled up and parked in front of both their cars then shut mine off. Me and Keith slowly looked at each other, still with our faces frozen to the same expression.

"What do we do?" Keith asked, probably ready for a fight.

"I just… why Kate?" I said, looking at her car through my windshield.

"Why did she bring him here?" I asked Keith but mostly, myself.

"I don't know man, but she has to have a good explanation." Keith said, resting his head on the back of the seat.

I saw Garth's door open and he stepped out after a few seconds of probably thinking… thinking about how I'm gonna beat his ass.. I heard the rumble of another engine and then saw Jacks Cuda drive up behind me with Mooches Tacoma hot on his tail. Jack sped up a bit and slammed on the brakes right next to me causing dust to fly up around the Cuda. Mooch parked next to him. Jack quickly opened his door without shutting off his car and yelled,

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" And started sprinting towards Garth.

"Oh crap!" Keith exclaimed as he opened my door and ran after Jack. I saw Mooch and Salty get out of the Tacoma and follow Keith's lead.

"Jack don't!" Kate screamed. Garth braced for impact with a face that… I could only describe as.. ready for what was about to come, clenched teeth while flinching with his hands up. But before he made contact Keith, Salty and Mooch stopped him and held him back. Meanwhile, I was still in my car grasping the wooden steering wheel just thinking.

Why would Kate bring him here? And more importantly.. why would he come? I had a billion questions. Kate knows the pain that he has caused me, the constant comments and egged on fights, the way he treated Kate. The way he BURNED my vehicle AND got away with it by the way! Hell yeah I was mad.. I was livid. I was too deep in my thoughts to realize Kate walking up to my car. I wasn't out of my day dream until she tapped on my window. I looked at her with no emotion on my face, which was not me at all.. Her lips went to a frown for a second as if she were about to cry but then she went back to a serious face. I rolled the window down,

"C'mon, were all going in Mooches truck so I can explain." She said motioning her head to the Tacoma. I opened my door slowly and got out of the car not saying a word as I walked to the truck with Kate at my side, glancing at me every now and then.

 _Kate's P.O.V (12:15 pm)_

I know… I have some explaining to do. But before you go accusing me for anything.. No, I am not cheating on Humphrey. I love him more than life itself. The way he looked at me when I tapped on the window… it was like daggers being thrown into my chest. We walked the couple feet from Humphreys car to Mooches and got in while Garth stayed at his car. Mooch was in the driver's seat, Jack was in the passenger seat taking some hits of his vape to calm down ( **A/N: Disclaimer: I do not encourage the use of vaping** ) as well as being calmed down by Keith who was patting his back through the window. Liza was in the back being squished by Humphrey, I slid in next to Humphrey, placing me in the middle and Shakey was to my right. After Shakey closed the door and Salty came and leaned in through the open window it was time for me to explain…

"Alright.. here it goes.. first of all, Humphrey" I put a hand on his thigh, "I love you and would never be unloyal to you, like, ever." He puffed out a quick sigh and gave a quick smile and went back to listening. I turned my gaze to the red, black and white wolf in front of me, "and Jack.. I appreciate your love and support in all this but let me explain before you beat him over the head with his own ass." I heard Keith chuckle from outside the window, thanks Keith.

"The one AND ONLY reason I brought Garth here is because if this…."

 _Flashback (last night 11:34pm)_

So Humphrey just left my house after turning down the truck my dad got for him, but for a good reason, and it made me respect him even more than I did already, which I previously thought was impossible. I went up the stairs to my room after saying 'goodnight' to my mom, dad, and sister and jumped on my bed. I used my Touch ID to open up my rose gold iPhone 8S. I swiped my finger over the screen where I spotted my Snapchat app and opened it. I took a picture of the side of my face showing a smile and my still curled hair and typed "thanks for coming handsome" and sent it to Humphrey. I put my phone down and went to my bathroom to get ready for bed. I just finished washing my face when I heard my phone vibrating on my nightstand, and when a phone is on a night stand that shit sounds like a fucking plane taking off.. ok I'm pretty dramatic so don't take my word for it… where was I? Oh yeah. So I quickly walked from my bathroom to my phone and picked it up, I read the caller ID and it said 'Unknown'. Now I would have ignored it, but sometimes when Humphrey calls me his caller ID says the same thing so I answered it asking the usual,

"Hello?" It took a while but a voice… _his_ voice.. came over the other end,

"Kate.." I audibly gasped and had no idea what to say, but I kept my cool.

"Garth.." I responded with the same tone he used. He sighed before saying

"I have something to tell you.. can we meet?"

"Garth.. you have SOME nerve asking that.. and you definitely have no brains if you think that I'd actually meet you somewhere. Alone. If you have something to say to me say it over the phone. If not I'm hanging up." I said bluntly.

"Kate.. it's serious"

"Bye Garth" I said, about to press my thumb on the red circle that I've come to appreciate through the years.

"Wait!... *sigh* fine.." he said before another sigh

"Make it quick."

"I'll just say it… I didn't torch… Humphreys truck."

"Bull shit." I said, sounding like an accusing mother.

"I'm serious, how stupid would I be to do something like that? Especially after Humphrey has proven that he can kick my ass?" I rolled my eyes after he said that, not that he could see me.

"Garth.. you LITERALLY brought a squad of wolves to beat the shit out of Humphrey. You probably would have killed him if the boys didn't stop you." I said, my voice breaking at the thought of losing Humphrey.

"I know.. and- I'll admit.. that was way out of line. But I want a truce"

"A truce? A TRUCE? How dumb are you Garth? That's a serious question." I asked bluntly.

"Look.. Kate. I know who set Humphreys vehicle on fire.. it's the same guy who set my uncles acreage on fire not long ago.. it was actually the same day." He stated.

"How am I supposed to believe you're not just luring my man into a trap?"

"Why would I have warned him to go check on his house in that Instagram comment?"

"It could aaaaaall have been set up Garth."

"Fine. You don't believe me? Get Humphrey to meet you at his place tomorrow." He said with a cough after.

"Garth.. I can't tell if you're dumb or just straight retarded. Why the fuck would I.. or more importantly, HE give you access to inside his house? Your pyromaniac ass would burn it down." I said with a slight chuckle at how stupid he's being.

"Oh my God. Kate. The bottom line is.. We need to put our bullshit behind us to stop this person from burning this place down. You don't want to meet at his house? Fine. We'll meet at his acreage. I've already been in there. Fuck it! Bring anyone you want! I don't careeee. Bring Jack or Keith or ALL OF THE-"

"Garth.." I said cutting him off, "since when.. do YOU care about the well being of anyone?"

"This isn't just anyone we're talking about.. this guy fucked with my uncle.. my family. Yeah sure, I don't give a shit about your coyote boyfriend. But when someone fucks with my family, they better get ready for an ass whooping." After he said that I was actually taken back by hearing him actually care about.. well, anything.

"Fine. But if it's a trap.. you already know what will happen." I hung up.

 _Flashback over:_

"And now we're here." I said as I wrapped up my story.

"But how did you know we'd all be here?" Jack asked motioning to everyone else in and around the truck.

"That was actually just lucky. I knew that Humphrey alone could beat Garth's ass." I said as I was trailing a finger around the air conditioner in front of me for what ever reason.

"Haha, yeah he probably could" Shakey said, I totally forgot he was sitting next to me. I noticed Jack had his fingers wrapped under his muzzle looking like he was thinking about something. Everyone was kind of having there own conversation about everything that was going on and giving their opinions to each other until Jack finally spoke up.

"Alright… hold this" he said as he threw his vape to Humphrey in the back who caught it with loose hands like it was going to explode.

"I don't want it!" Humphrey said as he threw it to me and I threw it back to him

"Well, I don't want it!" I said throwing it back to him and we played hot potato with it for a bit until Jack said

"Guys it's not a fucking bomb." After he said that he opened the door and got out.. going straight for Garth.

"Shit." I said as we all got out of Mooches truck and walked with him.

"Garth…" Jack started "I'm sorry I almost dropped you."

"It's cool bro."

 _Garth's P.O.V:_

This is going to be easier than I thought… haha

 **FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM (omegawolfjack)**

.


	20. Important AN 1

_**Clearing things up: When the story takes place/How long it has been since the events of chapter 1 and TIMELINE:**_

 **Hey guys… so no this is not a new chapter but chapter 20 will be up maybe today or in a few days! I haven't made an Author's Note chapter yet so I thought I would, just to clear some things up. FIRST OF ALL: The year this story takes place… I have had some readers think it is in the early 2000's (because of the mentions of Linkin Park) and some think that it takes place in 2019 or 2020… So it takes place in the same year that it was written, that being** **2017** **, the only time I mess up the year and timelines is with the music I use. For example: In my next chapter I'm going to mention the song MIDDLE CHILD by J. Cole, which is a song that was released now in 2019. Now since this is a STORY it is very easy to manipulate things like this while at the same time keeping it in 2017. SECOND OF ALL: How long it has been (in story time) since chapter 1… Now.. Going AAALLLL the way back to chapter 1 and doing a quick read I made a timeline…..**

 **-Chapters 1-4 were on Wednesday September 20th 2017**

 **-Chapters 5-7 were Thursday September 21st (first day back to school)**

 **-Chapters 8-13 was Friday September 22nd (chap 10 was when they went to the cabin and Humphrey and Kate FUCKED)**

 **-Chapters 14-15 was Saturday September 23rd (This was when Garth burned the truck)**

 **-Chapters 16-the first part of 18 was Wednesday September 27th (The time skipped)**

 **-Chapters 18-19 takes place Thursday September 28th (It was never mentioned but school was let off on this day)**

 **-Chapter 20 will take place the next day**

 **-WITH THAT SAID it has been exactly** **10 days** **since the events of chapter 1!**

 **ANYWAY that was actually a lot of work to make that timeline XD So I hope it helps you guys understand the story a little better.**

 **Before I end this Author's Note I just want to say how proud I am of this story! It started as a way to kind of tell the story of my own life through the use of Humphrey and you guys continue to support it! Follow my Instagram as well as add me on Kik (more info in my bio)! I am always open to talk to you guys and take ideas! Thanks guys! HERES TO 20 CHAPTERS!**


	21. Chapter 20 Buddy-Buddy

**Hey guyzzzzzz you're all beautiful! I am also just praying for my friend and brother** _ **NoRoleModelz**_ **98** **not going to go into detail for his privacy but just know you're in my thoughts brother! Shout out to my friend** **Troy Groomes** **as well for checking up on me from time to time! Also WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 20!**

Chapter 20: Buddy-Buddy

Check out the last chapter (A/N) for a clear timeline on where the story is at!

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (7:25 am):_

I woke up to my stupid alarm buzzing. I groaned and turned over tapping my phone screen to turn it off. I sat up with my feet hanging off the bed to check my phone. Usually I only have a 'good morning' text from Kate. I read my notifications:

" _Snapchat from Jack Goodyear"_

" _Text Message from M'lady: 'morning sweety!' "_

" _Snapchat from Garth McPherson"_

I did a double take when I read Garth's name on there because I had never seen his name in my phones notifications before. Without thinking too hard about it I swiped it and it opened up Snapchat. I tapped on the message and a black picture with the words "morning man!" came up. Even if he didn't burn up my truck I still didn't care, he still did other stuff… so I did the most inhumane and cruel thing anyone could ever do to someone… I left him on read. I answered Kate with a good morning message and got up to get ready for school. I didn't open Jacks Snap yet because he usually just asks me for homework answers and I didn't do any of mine. I took a quick shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door and there was Liza.

"HOLY SHIT LIZ!" I said catching my breath while leaning on the door frame.

"God! Stop being such a wimp!" She said with a chuckle.

"Stop being such a ninja!"

"Oh you're fine.. so.. what do you think today will be like now that you're friends with Garth?"

"Liza.. no.. I will not stress this enough.. I am NOT friends with that prick. We're just trying to take down the pyromaniac that's been burning shit all over town."

"Fine.. whatever.. just be careful" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"I always am Liz." I said as I let her through the bathroom door.

"You weren't very careful last summer when you fell off the boat and landed ass first on that spik-"

"LIZA! We do not talk about that!" I said as I walked away to my room. I heard her snicker before she closed the door. I took my towel off and put on some jeans, yes American Eagle, and a t-shirt after that I threw on a black jacket that had breast pockets, finally I put a grey baseball hat on and walked downstairs. When I made it down there, however, I noticed my mom wasn't anywhere to be seen, which is weird because usually she would say something or at least text one of us before she went anywhere. I didn't think much of it because maybe she was asleep still, which is not likely because she's usually up at the crack of a squirrel fart, and by that I mean 5 or 6 am at MOST. She doesn't get a lot of sleep because usually she's woken up by dreams of my dad, it's actually very sad. Some nights I hear her crying and there's nothing I can do but be there for her… it really sucks. Anyway! I decided that I'd text her if she still isn't home when I get back from school. I grabbed myself two Kellogg's microwaveable pancakes and yeeted them into the microwave. After that Liza came down stairs in what I could only say was… a VERY tight skirt..

"NOPE! Back up stairs and change.. NOW!" I said at the sight

"Oh come ooonn it's not that bad!" She said dropping her shoulders and putting more weight on one hip (I hope you know what I mean..).

"Nowwwwwww!" I said again.

"Humphrey… you're not my father"

"I may not be but I AM the man of the house." I stated with pride.

"It's 2017! That means nothing nowadays."

"Liza.. think about it like this.." I knew that I wasn't gonna get her to change her mind through force and masculinity so I had to try the next best thing… advice. "Why do you want to wear that?"

"Because I think it's cute." She said as the microwave beeped.

"Could it also.. Maybe, be because you want others, mainly, BOYS to see that it's cute?" I asked grabbing my pancakes out of the microwave.

"Well with a little luck. Hehe"

"Look at it this way. Let's say you actually do find a man who comes up to you and you guys end up going out.. do you really want him to ONLY like you because of how good you look? Or do you want him to like you for you?"

"Ugh I HATE when you're right.." she said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Just lookin out for ya sis" I said as I put some syrup on my pancakes. When I started eating I saw her go back upstairs. A few minutes later she came back down wearing leggings and a white 'Pink' branded sweater. I started to speak,

"Much bette-" before I could finish what I was saying she gave me a biiggg hug, and I mean this was one of the best hugs I had ever had in my life! And that's saying A LOT, because I met Selena Gomez when I was 14 and she gave me a hug..

"Thank you." She said in my shoulder.

"No problem."

We hugged for a good minute or so until she pulled away.

"C'mon.. we should get going." She said and I just nodded and we went to the garage. As I pressed the big button to open the garage I felt the fridged wind force its way in… not good.. Winter is coming and I still have the Charger. I mean.. I could always take all the traps off the Silverado that Winston got me. No! If I go running back to them and ask for that truck it will go against everything I said. UGH! There's so much going through my head right now. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize I was already sitting in the Charger with a confused Liza staring at me.

"Um.. do you need a hand finding the ignition big brother?"

"Huh? Oh.. sorry." I said as I stepped on the clutch, started the car, and backed it up.

The drive to school was pretty quiet except for 'MIDDLE CHILD' by J Cole playing in the background.

A few minutes into the drive my phone buzzed on the dashboard where it was plugged into the aux. I took a look as we stopped at a red light:

 _Text message from_ **Mama: 'sorry I didn't tell you where I was all night. I'll explain when you guys get home.'**

All night!? What the hell was she doing out ALL NIGHT!? Jesus I know I sound like her father right now but she has some SPLAININ to do.. I decided not to tell Liza that our mother was doing God knows what all night because she tends to over think absolutely everything and she would be stressed out all day. I put my phone back as the light turned green and made my way to school.

"So.. are you and Gaaarth hanging out after school?" Liza asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Liza.. he's not my friend"

"Are you sure about that?" She asked while pointing in front of us. As I followed her finger with my eyes I saw that goddamn yellow Mustang parked next to Jacks car and my friend group was in a circle talking. I pulled up and got out getting greeted by my beautiful girlfriend. She gave me a very passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked chuckling when she pulled away.

"What can't I say hello to my handsome man?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry baby but that was not a 'hello' kiss.. that was more of a 'I'm going off to the military and you may never see me again' type kiss" I said with a chuckle and she giggled.

"Well that would never happen because there's no way in HELL I'd let you go off to the military." She said giving me a peck on the lips and I just chuckled.

"Hey man!" Keith said as we bro hugged

"Hey brotha. How you doin?"

"Good man. How's your Friday treating you so far?" He asked with his signature smile that would lighten up even the most depressed person on earth.

"Well… it's Friday so I can't really complain" I said smiling back.

"Hey.. so what's his deal?" I asked Kate and Keith while pointing a thumb at Garth's car.

"I'm not sure he just got here before you and hasn't gotten out yet." Kate said which confused me as to why he would just sit in there. I shook it off and walked over to my group of friends.

"Anyway.. the dolphin jumped up on this guy and butt-fucked the absolute shit out of him.. quite literally.. oh hey Humphrey" Salty said.. I'm done questioning the things that guy talks about. I blame the internet.

"Hey guys" I said completely ignoring the shit I just heard.

"You're a little fucked bud." Troy said looking at Salty.

"Pfft don't be mad at me just cuz I'm beautiful." He said back with his arms crossed.

"You? Beautiful? You're mirror must be broken Salty." Jack said making everyone laugh.

I noticed I was so occupied with my friends I didn't realize that I forgot to say bye to Liza.. eh, I bet she won't mind.

"Hey guys!" Garth said putting a hand on Jack and Keith's shoulders to which they just put on faces of disgust.

"What do you want Garth?" Shakey asked bluntly.

"What? Can't I hang out with you guys?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Um… No you can't. Just because you're helping us doesn't mean we're your friends Garth." Kate said making me smile, not gonna lie, I was kinda worried she was trying to make him a part of the group.

"Cmon give me a chance guys" he said innocently.

"The second we give YOU a chance would be the second I move schools." Aleu said making Jack chuckle and then he put an arm around her waist.

"Look how about we all hang out today after school? I'll prove to you guys that I'm not a bad guy anymore.. I've changed" Garth said looking in each of our eyes as he spoke.

"Buddy.. the day you change is the day I take it up the ass by some massive dude in the back of a Prius." Jack said and we all slowly turned to look him.

"That was oddly specific." Mooch said causing some chuckles.

"Don't ask." Jack said looking away before taking a hit from his gold Nord.

"I'm tempted" Kate said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't."

"Anyway… what do you guys say?" Garth asked and I looked around at everyone shaking their heads no.

"I'll go." I said and Kate gasped

"Humphrey no.. you don't have to do this." She said, whispering the last part.

"I want to. Where we going Garth?" I asked.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" He said clapping his hands once and pointed at me with both his hands.

"I'll go too then." Keith said putting an arm around me.

"Sweet! We'll just go for some wings after school." He said seeming too excited.

"Kay." I said and Keith just nodded.

Now I know what you're thinking.. and no it is NOT because I feel bad for him. It's because I wanna see what he's really up to. Besides if something happens I'd rather it happen to me rather than anyone else. I'll try to talk Keith out of coming but I guess I'm the one Garth wants so hopefully he won't try anything with Keith. Garth walked off to the school building and our group followed soon after. Kate came up to me and wrapped her arms around one of mine and said.

"Humphrey.. why are you gonna hang out with Garth after school?"

"Don't worry.. I'm not going to be buddy buddy with Garth., I just wanna see what exactly he's up to. If I play along I'm sure I'll find out one way or another." I said putting my free hand on top of one of hers.

"Just pleeease be careful.." she said and then looked at Keith "You too mister." After she said that he just chuckled and said,

"I'm always careful Kate."

I chuckled and started walking in to class but before I did I saw Kate grab Keith by the arm and say something in his ear… weird..

 _Kate's P.O.V:_

Before we went into class I grabbed Keith's arm to stop him from going in and whispered

"Please look after Humphrey."

"Why do you think I'm going?" He asked with a wink and smile. He then walked in and I felt a little better about the situation. I know it's my fault that Garth thinks we're all friends but if it really wasn't Garth that burned up Humphreys truck then I want who ever did it to get what's coming to them one way or another and Garth is the only wolf that has a lead on who it is. Anyway I stopped thinking and just walked into class behind Keith and we sat in our usual single desk seats at the back with Humphrey in the middle of us and Jack next to Keith.

"Alright class today we are going to talk about propulsion." Mr. Helfer stated.

"Why propulsion? Isn't that a science thing?" One of the class clowns asked.

"Ah yes! Thank you for saying that Alex. Exactly.. this is an example of how math and science are one in the same." Helfer said looking crazy as fuck. "Now who can give me an example of propulsion?" He looked around, even though everyone probably knows one they didn't speak up so he just answered for himself,

"Ah yes! A pistol being shot is a great example of propulsion."

I was bored so I slowly scooted my desk over to Humphrey, who was on his phone trying to hide it on his hip from the teacher. When I finally got to him I placed my hand on his thigh making him jump a little, but then he smiled. The rest of the class me and Humphrey just scrolled through his Instagram feed. It was a good class. After about an hour I tuned back into the lesson because I guessed I probably should. After a bit I peeked back down at Humphreys phone and he was on Kijiji looking at trucks.. I felt really bad for him because that Ram meant the world to him. I had an idea but I was distracted by the damn bell ringing in my ears, shouting that the period was over and it was time for English. I got up and put my hand in Humphreys and he smiled without saying anything.. which was weird for him because I thought he'd have something funny to say about that bullshit of a lesson we just went through.

"Are you okay hon?" I asked when we got to our lockers and he opened his.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem your happy-go-lucky self today." I said rubbing his arm which I swear gets bigger everyday godDAMN!

"I guess I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you trusted Garth." He said twisting his lips while looking into my eyes.

"Oh Humphrey… I know it was not the brightest idea but he hasn't done anything yet right? You've done so much for me and the least I can do is find out who burned up your truck. That thing was your world." I said staring into those amazing blue eyes.

"Kate.. YOURE my world.. that truck can be replaced.. you can't." He said smiling at what he said. I smiled back wider than the grinch and then his smile disappeared and he looked down, I caught on immediately.

"What is it?" I asked sweetly

"There is.. another reason I'm kinda distracted.." he said leaning on the lockers.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help" I said with a warm smile.

"Well my mom texted us this morning.. said she was out all night.. that's no normal for her and I fear she might be trying to forget the pain she has from my dad passing away.. the way she does it is by partying and drinking while she's out." After he said that I didn't know what to think. The fact he said it like it happened before made me feel bad for him. But I feel worse for his mom.. Humphreys dad was her soul mate, every time we had a get together with them when I was younger they would never leave each others side and always share kisses with one another any chance they got.. in a way it would be as if I were to lose Humphrey and even though we've barely been going out 2 weeks I have no clue how I'd live if he died.

"Do you have any advice?" He asked breaking me out of the thought.

"Of course." I said with a smile putting both my hands on his shoulders and he smiled down at me.

"Have you and Liza talked to her about how it makes you feel yet?" I asked and he knitted his eyebrows together thinking then he shook his head while looking down at the same time.

"Guess that's the problem." He said and I brought him into a hug.

"Your mom loves you guys more than anything and she will definitely listen to anything you say, especially if it's affecting you guys." I said and he kissed my neck and brought be out of the hug to look in my eyes.

"Thank you Kate." He said smiling and I smiled back.

"Of course babe. Anytime"

"Sorry I got a little emotional haha. It's just that her and my sister are all I have of my family."

"Don't apologize! I'm just glad you're willing to open up to me." I said getting lost in his pure ocean eyes.

"You know what I would definitely apologize for?... that fucking math lesson we had like what the FUCK was that shit? So pointless." He said making me giggle. The bell rang and we sadly went our separate ways to our other classes.

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (3:34 pm)_

School was over but that meant that me and Keith had our little lunch date with the devil, Garth, himself. Me and my group of friends walked out the school to our respective cars and hung out for a bit where we parked and talked. After about 10-15 minutes everyone started saying their goodbyes for the weekend.. even though we're probably all gonna hangout anyway. I gave Kate a passionate kiss,

"Bye baby. Still hanging out tomorrow?" She asked after we released from each others grasp.

"You know it." I said with a sly smile and she smiled back and started walking away.

"Bye Keith" She said as she passed Keith and Garth and I chuckled because she didn't say bye to Garth.

"So… shall we?" Garth asked motioning to his car. Keith and I looked at each other for a second and then nodded both going to his car.

That was it… once we got into that car there was no turning back.


	22. Chapter 21 Pistol

**Short chapter but definitely one of the most important!**

Chapter 21: Pistol

 _Keiths P.O.V (3:53pm):_

Me and Humphrey got into Garth's car with me sitting first because Humphrey had to put his seat down for me to get in the back. I have to admit.. I am filled with anxiety for some reason. I don't know how to explain it, I just have a bad feeling.. the silence was finally broken but unfortunately it was broken by Garth.

"Sooo… how's that car coming along Humphrey?"

"Good." He answered bluntly.

"Need any help with it?" Garth asked looking at him quickly then back at the road.

"No.. it's kinda just a project for me and my sister."

"Oh got it. Right on man." After Garth said that I saw Humphrey look at him quickly and say,

"What's your deal Garth?"

"I don't have a deal man. Just going for some wings with some boys you know?" He stated almost like it was scripted.

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that." I said crossing my arms.

"Guys c'mon.. I just wanna make amends." He stated shifting his beady green eyes at me through the rear view mirror and then turning them back to the road.

"Too late for that." Was all Humphrey said.

The rest of the ride was just silence with a bit of tapping from Humphreys phone as he was texting someone, probably Kate.

 _Garths P.O.V:_

Ah Humphrey Squiler… He has humiliated me.. tested my patience and to top it off! He stole the one girl... the one and only girl I could actually see myself with. Sure I tried a little hard but when you're in love you do crazy things! ..right? Anyway.. it doesn't matter anymore she's with him and HE'S with HER. So… I bought a pistol. Before you think about anything NO I AM NOT KILLING HUMPHREY. The only way I would try that would be if I had some kinda voice in the back of my head telling me to do horrible things..(If you don't get this reference please read NoRoleModelz's The Beginning of Madness;) ). I bought it to scare him. You see.. when we get to Buffalo Wild Wings I'm going to ask to have a word with Humphrey.. the only problem is going to be Keith.. eh knowing Humphrey I'm sure he'll just tell Keith 'it's alright' and then I'll have my chance. So what I'm gonna do is this: Once Keith is gone I'll talk to Humphrey about how pissed I am at him and then I'll get the gun out and shoot my only bullet right next to him missing him by a few inches. Once I do this and he's scared shitless I'll say something ominous like 'the next one won't miss'. This might possibly get Kate to break up with him because of the danger she's putting him in. The main reason I'm doing it is so he knows I'm not to be messed with and then we can go our separate ways and this will all be over.

 _Humphrey's P.O.V (4:19pm)_

We finally made it to Buffalo Wild Wings after the most awkward fucking ride I have ever been a part of. Garth drove around to the back of the restaurant which was weird because there were plenty of spots in the front but whatever. He put his car in park and I got out quick, putting my seat down to let Keith out. Garth opened his door and said:

"Hey Humphrey.. can I have a real talk with you?"

"Over my dead body." I heard Keith say

"What?" Garth asked

"Whatever you have to say to Humphrey you can say to me as well. I'm not leaving you alone wi-"

"Keith.. it's alright." I said leaning on Garth's car.

"But Humphrey.. Kate said-"

"It's okay man. Just find us a seat and we will be in soon." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay.." Keith sighed. He then walked towards the back door to the restaurant but I didn't see him go in because I turned to Garth with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright… now that we're alone." He started resting his arms on the roof of his still turned on Mustang. He continued:

"Do you know how much Kate meant to me? Well obviously not.. since grade 4 she is the only girl I've ever noticed and wanted."

"Garth you literally fuck a girl at least once every 2 weeks… and I've been trying to get Kate too.. since kindergarten.." I stated repositioning my hat because it was falling over my eyebrows.

"Anyway, let me continue.. not only that.. but you embarrassed the shit outta me.. twice."

"I think what you mean to say is I kicked your ass twice." I said chuckling and he glared at me.

"You got lucky and you know it!" He stated clenching his teeth. I kinda backed up because he's not wrong. Garth is much bigger than I am.

"Alright calm down. Garth." I stated trying to help the situation.. but as you know.. that sentence never works.

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" He practically screamed. It is at this moment I realized Garth definitely has anger issues. I backed up a little more from the car and saw him look down like he was grabbing something.

"And you know what?" Was all he said before he took out a gun and aimed it at me.. my eyes widened and my life flashed, so much of it being Kate. I thought I was going to die.. right there.. in front of a fucking Buffalo Wild Wings restaurant.. I heard the bang but I saw a white flash jump in front of me. Blood spat on my shirt. I looked down and realized I had no wounds or anything.. then I looked down more and there he was.. Keith with his pure white fur now soaked in his own blood.


	23. Chapter 23 Aftermath

**Quick shoutout again to** **NoRoleModelz98** **for his very uplifting review! You really did inspire me brother much love.**

Chapter 22: Aftermath

 _Humphreys P.O.V (8:24pm)_

 _(Start playing the song God's Gonna Cut Down instrumental by Johnny Cash in the background now if you want to get into the mood of what's happening.)_

You have no idea what you just did.. You can only run and hide for so long before we get to you. Once everyone finds out you shot the nicest wolf in the country you are going to be brought down... There's nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. You know, there's only one way this is gonna end Garth. The only thing waiting for you is chaos.. is that really what you want? You wanna just accept what you are Garth.. a monster… You think you're this calm, cool, collected person but in reality you're a stubborn, selfish, womanizer with definite anger issues. You thought this was all going to be over but really it's just getting started. It's all just a numbers game with you isn't it Garth.. Just like back in hockey, saying you were calculating where the puck would go before it even went anywhere, then proceeding to hog the puck to make sure you were right. Numbers won't help you this time. You used to bet all the time on stupid shit. Races, sports... Are you still a betting man Garth? Wanna bet on how all of this will end? Well you don't have to because I'm gonna tell you.. Not well.. at least for you (You can end the song now if you want).

I'm sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with my fist under my chin and one of my knees bobbing up and down uncontrollably. I texted everyone from our squad telling them what happened and nobody responded so I feel pretty alone right now in this horrible situation. I didn't know what to do so I just stopped bobbing my knee and moved my hands over my eyes and started crying.. I haven't cried since my dad passed away so there were so many things that I've held back. I didn't let it all out there though.. I'd rather do that on my own. I felt small hands being placed on my back in a comforting way. I looked up and saw Kate. She showed a quick smile and I did the same.

"Thank god you're here Kate." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course Humphrey.. Keith's our friend too we all want to be here when he gets out." She said and I tilted my head.

"We all?" I asked. She turned around and I saw our entire squad behind her with smiles. Allen, Troy, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Aleu, and everyone else… except Jack..

"Where's Jack?" I asked

"Probably hunting that bastard down." Mooch stated.

"How come none of you responded to me?" I asked.

"I don't know about them but I just wanted to get here as fast as I could" Kate said sitting down next to me as everyone agreed with her. Salty walked over to me and stood in front of me bringing my head up with one of his fingers, he said,

"Damn you look terrible Humphrey." I took my phone out of my pocket and opened my camera to see who would stare back at me. My eyes were drooped with bags under them and I was as pale as a dinosaur shit. I put my phone away and leaned on my knee with my palm resting on my forehead. I felt a soft hand go into my free hand and it definitely helped me. I looked at Kate and cracked a smile. She returned one of her gorgeous smiles and I slowly sank my head on her shoulder where I closed my eyes.. exhausted from everything that happened, hoping I will just wake up at Keith's house after we had a sleepover.. just like when we were kids.

 _Jacks P.O.V (8:45pm)_

Let me tell you a story.. Once upon a time there was a boy named Garth. Now, this boy liked to play with guns but the problem was he had no idea of the consequences of hurting someone with these guns. He will soon find out that if you hurt someone with them you will get BEAT TO DEATH! Keith is my best friend there is no one else like him. Period. He's been there for me in the darkest times and now it's my turn. I didn't even respond to Humphrey when he texted me. All I wanna do is find that son of a bitch. The fact of the matter is, he might have killed Keith for all I know.. so I'm gonna do the same to him. I'm driving down the highway with my car in it's highest gear and the speedometer absolutely maxed out. I know exactly where I'm going to look for him first…

 _Flashback_

 _Humphreys P.O.V (2008, 4:45pm)_

8 year old me and Garth raced all the way from the school park to a forest we always went to, while our parents stayed at school and spoke to one another. After running through the forest for about 5 minutes we made it to our destination, a clearing that overlooked a nice lake and collapsed to the ground panting.

"I *pant* beat *pant* you." He said looking at me.

"Nuh uh!" I objected returning to my panting. We both scrapped back and forth for a bit. I never really talked to Garth that much. He was just kinda that one kid in the back of the class but he did talk to a lot of girls which back then was gross. God if only I knew then what I know now… anyway, me and him weren't close. Our parents were but we weren't. We didn't have any hard feelings toward one another but we're were just acquaintances.

"I don't think I'll ever stop coming here." I said as we sat down on a log overlooking the water.

"It is peaceful. I like to come here when I feel sad." Garth stated looking out to the water. A few weeks later we just kinda stopped talking… that is until this feud that just started this year..

 _End of flashback_

 _Jacks P.O.V (present)_

Humphrey told me that story not too long ago and it stuck with me. I parked at the school that was only lit by the big parking lot lights. I shut the Cuda off, opened the door and then shut it within seconds and I was off to the forest to hunt me down a bitch. I ran through trees and jumped over logs probably making my black, red, and white Adidas Ultra Boost 4.0 and my tan pants dirty as hell but I didn't care. I finally made it out of the forest and there he was. Sitting on a log looking out to the river.

This.

Will.

Be.

Fun.


End file.
